


Mak's EcuPer Week 2019 Archive

by yisusfishus



Series: Mak's Ship Weeks [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers, Latin Hetalia - Fandom
Genre: Age Difference, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Anime Settings, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Office, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, F/M, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-26 12:26:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 19,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21374137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yisusfishus/pseuds/yisusfishus
Summary: Serie de Short Fics para la semana EcuPer del Fandom Latin Hetalia durante el mes de Octubre 2019.Usando los personajes del fandom de Latin Hetalia.
Relationships: Ecuador/Peru (Hetalia)
Series: Mak's Ship Weeks [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1540936
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	1. Día de Paseo [Omegaverse/Familia]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Prompts] Omegaverse/Familia  
[Resumen] Un pequeño vistazo a la vida familiar de Miguel y Pancho.
> 
> Aclaraciones:  
El aspecto de ABO se mantiene muy ligero. Apto para toda la familia, les invitó a adivinar que género secundario es cada uno jeje.  
Situado en el mismo universo que mi fic ["Celebrando a la Cigüeña"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15802131/chapters/36777252) y ["Jugando a la Casita"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21373828/chapters/50914105), no es necesario leerlo pero por si te interesa se encuentra en mi perfil.
> 
> El personaje de Esteban es mío pero el diseño es el de APH Ecuador, me pareció lindo usar el diseño oficial para un lovechild de EcuPer hehehe

Sobre una cama en una acogedora residencia, entre los suburbios que rodean una ciudad en desarrollo, se hallaba un extraño bulto que se revolvía cada intervalo de minutos, los rayos del sol aún eran suaves por ser temprano al colarse entre las cortinas a la habitación.

El sonido de pisadas apresuradas alertó a la entidad cómodamente ubicada en la cama, con un pequeño gruñido surgiendo de este sólo segundos antes que la puerta de la recamara principal fuera abierta; dando paso a un pequeño de cinco años, quien al ver su objetivo tomó el suficiente vuelo para lanzarse sobre este.

En la cocina un joven adulto de cabello corto y castaño escuchaba, sin quitar su vista al sartén frente de sí, como su pareja (y el otro padre del niño) pegaba un grito al sentir el peso de su retoño cayéndole encima para levantarlo, a pedido de su papi, para bajar a desayunar.

"¡Papá, papá, arriba, a comer!", fue la exclamación de su hijo que hizo sonreír al adulto en la cocina, quién podía imaginar al pequeño tironeando de la mano del mayor para llevarlo al baño enjuagar su rostro, cepillar sus dientes y aplacar un poco los cabellos negros con un peine.

Francisco Burgos, o Pancho para los más cercanos, sirvió el desayuno que acaba de preparar en tres platos dándose la vuelta para ver a su hijo Esteban entrar al comedor seguido por su pareja Miguel Prado.

"Buen-hnn-día", balbuceaba aún adormilado su compañero permanente de vida, acercándose para darle un beso en la mejilla.

"Buenos días", respondió el ecuatoriano colocando los platos sobre la mesa mientras los otros dos habitantes del hogar tomaron asiento a cada lado de él, como ya era costumbre familiar.

Asó usualmente comenzaba un día cualquiera en la residencia familiar de una dupla alfa-omega quienes tenían un cachorro a su cuidado.

El sonido de los cubiertos contra los platos y una charla amena se llevaba acabo entre los comensales al elaborar los planes para ese domingo. Ambos adultos querían consentir a su hijo antes de que tuvieran que regresar a sus labores y guardería respectivamente.

"Vamos al zoológico", pidió el pequeño mientras tiroteaba un poco de la camisa de Pancho, "O, o... ¡a la playa!"

Ambos padres solo sonrieron ante las ideas de Esteban, quien continuaba enumerando, con ayuda de sus dedos, todas las cosas que podían hacer.

"Todo suena muy divertido, pero antes de eso; ¿ya terminaste tu tarea?", preguntó el peruano observando como Pancho limpiaba algunos rastros de comida de las mejillas del menor, quien al no poder abrir la boca para responder sólo hizo un sonido de afirmación, "Bueno ve por ella para que la revise"

Esteban sólo asintió terminando su desayuno y corriendo al segundo piso por su mochila.

"Yo limpio", exclamó Miguel antes que su esposo tocará el plato del niño, quien no se hizo de rogar luego de entregarle ambos platos una vez concluido su desayuno.

Pancho recargo su rostro contra una mano, con su brazo apoyado en la mesa, para mirar el figura de su esposo de perfil mientras este le hacía plática a la vez que colocaba los restos de desechos orgánicos en un bote (para el jardín de especias que tenían) y tomaba una esponja y jabón para limpiar los utensilios y platos.

Al fondo del pasillo se escuchaban las pisadas de su hijo retornando con su mochila en forma de tortuga en brazos, dirigirse a la sala y comenzar a colocar las hojas de tareas en la mesita baja de la estancia.

Pancho rió al ver a Miguel secarse las manos para dirigirse a revisar la tarea. Le eludía el por qué Miguel hacía eso desde que Esteban ingreso a la guardería. Y muchas de sus tareas eran hojas de repeticiones de las letras, números y figuras.

No sabía qué pretendía.

¿Demostrar que era un buen prospecto de pareja?

Ciertamente Esteban era prueba de ello.

Pero nadie sufría y no iba a quitarle el gusto a su esposo de pavonearse un poquito como hombre casado y padre de familia. Sabía lo mucho que al peruano le gustaba tener la atención de su compañero permanente de habitación sobre sí mismo, sin importar si los gestos eran sutiles como estos con el cachorro.

Y cultivar el hábito de la responsabilidad en su hijo le sería de provecho a futuro.

Así que con Miguel revisando las hojas, Pancho comenzó a hacer una lista mental de lo que necesitaban llevar y organizar para el domingo familiar.

Poco después de media hora, Miguel, ya bañado, tomó el turno de preparar los bocadillos que llevarían para su salida al acuario, zoológico y el picnic en el parque cercano a la casa. Este último para que Esteban gastara un poco de energía extra que poseía y estuviera listo para dormir sin problemas.

Por el otro lado, Francisco se encargó de darle un baño al niño, y luego ayudarle a que escogiera sus ropas y vestirlo. Una vez listo el menor, le mandó a que fuera a ayudar a su papá al ponerle el sombrero que tanto le gustaba (el cual se trataba de un regalo del abuelo de su esposo, quien estaba más que encantado por ser el primer bisabuelo de entre su grupo de amigos).

Fue entonces que el ecuatoriano entró al cuarto para decidir que ropa ponerse, mientras meditaba si ponerse una camisa blanca o una color vino tinto sintió dos brazos rodear su cuerpo y dió un pequeño brinco al sentir el toque de labios fríos entre sus omoplatos.

"¿Acaso estás intentando sobornarme para que mejor nos quedemos en casa?", el tono pícaro era notable en dicha pregunta.

"No te ilusiones que tenemos a Esteban en casa", quien seguramente estaba mirando televisión como una táctica de distracción por parte de su padre.

"Hmm", el chico de piel cobriza rió ante el puchero de su pareja y regresó a su tarea previa y finalmente elegir la camisa color vino tinto, "quizás deba ver cómo está mi hermanito y quién sabe quizás pueda cuidar de su sobrino por un par de horas"

"Un día de estos Julio se va a negar por tanto abuso", rió Francisco.

"Es el privilegio de ser el mayor, pero en serio es el único disponible", Miguel retiró sus brazos para permitir que la playera tomará posición sobre la piel de su pareja y volver a abrazarlo al concluir, "tus primos no siempre están disponibles"

Francisco rió ligeramente pero suspiro porque era verdad.

María estaba en una relación reciente y bastante ilusionada cabe decir, encima su trabajo no siempre le permitía estar en la ciudad. Catalina por el contrario se encontraba tanteando el terreno de la maternidad con el gemelo mexicano (con quienes ya habían tenido charlas de paternidad compartiendo unas tazas de café y conociendo a su sobrina). Y por último Rodrigo se encontraba estresado por su tesis.

Por ende y proceso de descarte, Julio era el niñero asignado últimamente.

"Mmmm, podríamos preguntar a Manuel y Martín"

"Ugh, ese beta"

Pancho tuvo que ahogar la risa que intentó brotar de su pecho al mirar como el peruano parecía dar una razón de peso mayor con esa simple sentencia. Siempre había encontrado tan curiosa esa relación de perros y gatos entre los dos, a pesar que gracias a eso fue que terminaron conociéndose y casando.

Además quizás también así podrían darle a su mejor amigo ese empujón que necesitaba en dirección al pequeño no tan secreto deseo del rubio. Para el matrimonio y sus más sensible sentido del olfato (sobre todo para Miguel) el argentino era demasiado obvio en su anhelo por una familia cuando miraba al chileno convivir con o cerca de niños.

Literalmente ambos podían oler su emoción.

Un par de horas después, Esteban se encontraba alegre mirando los peces nadar detrás de los gruesos cristales de los tanques del acuario, mientras volteaba hacia donde sus padres y preguntarle a su papi "qué pez era ese" cuando alguno llamaba su atención en particular. Miguel les seguía con la nevera térmica donde llevaban los refrigerios del día.

Y luego proseguir al zoológico, donde Migue ahora le llevaba sobre los hombros mientras daba un mordisco al bocadillo que le ofrecía su pareja. Recorriendo tranquilamente cada una de las exhibiciones con los animales rondando sus estancias.

Dedicaron unos 15 minutos en la sección de llamas con Miguel contando a su hijo sobre una famosa llama de su lugar de origen conocida como "Cool Llama". En la sección de reptiles fue el turno de Pancho de contarle sobre "Gapi", una espécimen de tortuga galápagos con quien tuvo contacto de niño gracias al trabajo del abuelo de Esteban.

Dedicaron casi el mismo tiempo para observar una serpiente, cuando Esteban lentamente leyó el nombre del país de su papi en la placa de información con ayuda de Miguel. El menor exclamaba feliz que el reptil parecía brillar, debido al reflejo en sus escamas bajo la luz de su tanque.

Finalmente decidieron aprovechar el atardecer en el parque ya de regreso a casa, vigilando a Esteban quien jugaba con algunos niños de la zona entre los juegos infantiles.

De pronto Miguel dió un siseo hacia su derecha.

"Ahí viene la lagartija esa"

"¿Uh?, Oh, es Humberto, y es una iguana"

"Da lo mismo"

Desplazándose lentamente sobre el pasto en su dirección se acercaba una iguana verde, Pancho teorizaba que fue alguna mascota "exótica" que escapó, para detenerse unos minutos y cabecear a modo de provocación ante el obvio molestar del peruano. Y retomar su rumbo donde Pancho para colocar una garra sobre una de las piernas del humano.

"Eso fue a propósito", gruñía por lo bajo Miguel detrás de su pareja; un latigazo de la cola una sola vez basto como una buena razón para mantenerse a raya.

"Sólo quiere comer"

"Pues que vaya y caze algo en lugar de mendigar"

"No seas cruel, no es nativo de aquí y quizás le cueste encontrar presas"

"Eh, a mi me parece que está bastante relleno con todo lo que le das"

Y algo de razón tenía.

Pancho no podía evitar esa pequeña debilidad suya por ayudar a los animales y a veces le daba algunas frutas y verduras a la iguana cuando se encontraba de visita por el jardín de su casa.

Por su parte, Miguel había alejado histérico a su cría al regresar a casa, un día fresco entre otoño e invierno, y ver a Esteban de dos años acariciando a una iguana, que tomaba calor bajo una lámpara, como si se tratase de un perrito. Y luego regañar a Pancho por dejar a esa lagartija entrar a la casa.

No fue el mejor comienzo entre ellos, debía admitir.

Su esposo mantuvo a Esteban en su regazo cuando su hijo divisó a la iguana con ellos y corrió desde los juegos a saludarle, con Humberto devorando un pedazo incompleto de sandwich que dicho niño había abandonado.

Acto seguido, su invitado decidió tomar un descanso de diez minutos con ellos a pesar que su pareja le miraba mal, con la tarde pasando tranquilamente hasta el momento que el reptil comenzó a caminar rumbo a su guarida perdiéndose entre algunos arbustos.

Francisco y Esteban le despedían con la mano mientras Miguel empezaba a guardar todo en la nevera.

Ya que ellos también debían regresar a casa.

Caminando de regreso con su hijo tomado de la mano de cada padre, columpiándose a ratos, ambos adultos se dirigían una mirada discreta y con las risas de su hijo de fondo, compartieron un beso con el sol frente de ellos en el horizonte marcando sólo sus siluetas.


	2. Más que Lógico... [Chef&Vet/Vida Cotidiana]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Prompts] Chef&Vet/Vida Cotidiana  
[Resumen] Porque a veces las razones van más allá de lo lógico.

Desde que Francisco puede recordar a Miguel siempre le había gustado cocinar, desde lo más simple hasta lo más elaborado, así que no fue sorpresa para nadie en su círculo de amigos cuando el chico de ojos marrones decidió que tomaría una carrera como chef.

¿Qué mejor que hacer de tu pasión tu trabajo?

De eso ya han pasado años, dejando atrás su infancia y adolescencia, ahora el chico originario de Perú tiene su propio negocio donde puede expresar toda su creatividad al cocinar. Y a pesar de no ser un lugar esplendoroso, la reputación que ha ganado a lo largo de su existencia ha logrado que sea un negocio bastante lucrativo. Las filas que a veces se generan son sorprendentes, más que nunca para ocasiones especiales como el día de los enamorados o el día de las madres o los padres.

Pancho nunca niega sentirse orgulloso de su pareja.

Además que puede disfrutar de la buena cocina desde la comodidad de su casa cuando al peruano necesita cocinar, a pesar que su día a día gira entorno a dicha actividad.

Sobre todo en alguna ocasión especial para ambos, o una simple cena romántica ("Sólo porque quise", es lo que dice su pareja), y una vez concluida la cena nunca falta de preguntarle si lo disfruto.

A lo cual el ecuatoriano siempre ofrece una sonrisa sincera, con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas, para afirmar dicho hecho.

Aunque ahora que recuerda eso, no puede evitar preguntarse ocasionalmente qué fue lo que motivó a su pareja (de unos años ya) a buscar su vocación en la cocina.

Pero eso será una contemplación para otro día al mirar el reloj de su consultorio notando que ya era hora de cerrar la veterinaria por el día de hoy e ir a casa con su novio. Con ayuda de sus asistentes y los otros veterinarios de turno, comenzaron el proceso para cerrar la clínica animal, entre ellos asegurarse que cualquier paciente internado estuviera en condición estable antes de finalizar la jornada.

El tintineo de las campanillas de la entrada le distrajeron del informe que tenía en mano, el cual entregó a uno de los asistentes, mientras el se dirigía a la sala de espera para comentarles que ya se encontraban cerrados, en caso de no tratarse de una emergencia.

No pudo evitar su sorpresa ante la grata visión de su pareja, en ropa civiles, con una bolsa de papel que seguramente contenía una cena caliente.

Ah, ahora recordaba que sus lugares laborales no quedaban muy retirados el uno del otro; así que seguramente su novio había decidido ir a recogerlo y de paso tener una cena sorpresa al final del día.

Una media hora después, luego de despedir a sus colegas y asegurar que él cerraría el local, ambos chicos se encontraban sentados en la sala de descanso tomando pedazos de comida de los contenedores y charlando amenamente sobre sus respectivos días.

¡Vaya que ayudaba un bocado de comida caliente para alivianar cuerpo, mente y alma después de trabajar!

Por su parte, Miguel observaba a su pareja disfrutar de su comida con el gusto de siempre y sonrió anchamente cuando su novio comenzaba a describir que tipo de mascotas y clientes había atendido ese día o algún dato curioso sobre un animal por alguna extraña conexión que hizo en el momento respecto a los casos tratados.

Porque desde que tenía uso de memoria a Pancho le fascinaban los animales, no era una sorpresa que desde el colegio a veces se le viera leyendo sobre el tema durante algunos momentos libres durante o después de clases. Y nadie de sus amigo tampoco se sorprendió cuando el chico de Ecuador anunciaba que se dedicaría a la medicina veterinaria.

Era algo que ya se sabía a voces.

Y después de una extenuante carrera Pancho se había convertido en uno de los poco veterinarios del área con experiencia en trata de mascotas "exóticas"; así que no era inusual ver un desfile de animales no habituales entrar al consultorio del Dr. Burgos.

Miguel no podía inflar más su pecho de orgullo por su pareja y sonreír.

Además con parte de su familia dentro del mercado de productos de llama aquello tenía sus ventajas; siempre podía redirigirlos hacia su novio para agendar una cita o revisión mensual. Y también estaba el hecho que amaba cuando Pancho contaba sus anécdota durante sus cenas con una sonrisa y no pudiendo contener su risa en ocasiones al recordar. Lo cual tenía el maravilloso efecto de disipar la tensión que tenía dentro después del día al día al tratar con sus comensales.

A veces tenía que reafirmarle que le encantaba escuchar las a veces tan bizarras visitas cuando Pancho parecía sentir que estaba acaparando toda la atención durante sus pláticas por no parar de hablar.

Por eso en ocasiones Miguel intentaba recordar qué fue lo que empujó a su pareja actual a tomar la decisión de elegir dicha carrera al final de sus tantas cenas.

Por ello decidió quitarse la duda ese mismo día mientras terminaba de decorar el platillo de la última orden del día y relegar algunas de sus tareas para salir más temprano, llevando consigo comida caliente y sorprender a su novio.

En casa siempre terminaban distrayéndose el uno al otro cuando necesitaban recargar energías con una sesión de cariñitos. ¡Era imperante para su buen funcionamiento al día siguiente! Obviamente la mañana siguiente la rutina le obligaba a olvidar el asunto al estar supervisando las preparación del día.

Pero al parecer su pareja había estado teniendo la misma incógnita ya que al terminar su relato y saboreando el último pedazo de comida, le sonrió como siempre pero procedió a preguntarle lo siguiente:

"Migue nos conocemos desde hace mucho pero siempre olvido preguntarte ¿por qué decidiste ser chef?"

El aludido sólo pudo parpadear un par de veces procesando la pregunta y tomó la mano de su pareja para responderle con cariño en su mirada:

"Porque si no mal recuerdo un pequeño niño de Ecuador un día se me acercó durante el receso para intercambiar parte de nuestros almuerzos y dijo que el simple emparedado de atún, que había preparado yo solito ese día, estaba delicioso"

"Osea que te subí el ego"

"Podríamos decir que si"

Ambos rieron con sólo la compañía del otro como testigo.

"Bueno ahora es mi turno, ¿por qué veterinaria?"

"Oh, bueno... creo recordar que fue por un pequeño de Perú siempre venía a mi durante clases a preguntarme sobre un dato en concreto de un animal para tener la razón sobre mi mejor amigo; y sin falta siempre me decía que yo lo sabía todo sobre eso"

"Ese niño claramente sabía lo que decía"

"Acaso está intentando seducirme, señor Prado?"

"Depende... ¿está funcionando?"

"Hmmm... quizás"

Y en un pequeño cuarto dentro de una veterinaria, una pareja se daba cuenta que sin saberlo se habían alentado el uno al otro a seguir sus sueños.


	3. Cascada de Eventos [Cita Perfecta]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Prompts] Cita Perfecta  
[Resumen] Los planes no siempre salen como esperabas... a veces son mucho mejor.
> 
> Aclaraciones:  
Forma parte del universo de ["Mishi"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21373828/chapters/50914588), pero su puede leer sin necesidad de saber el otro.

En la no tan humilde opinión de Martín, Miguel se encontraba caminando como león enjaulado durante un ataque de nervios en su cuarto, sólo por el simple hecho de no saber qué atuendo elegiría para la cita que tendría con el barman, Francisco suministró el aludido, que conoció hace unas semanas atrás.

La situación era por una parte tan divertida pero por otra bastante intensa, con sólo voltear a ver a su primo Sebastián a su lado como el otro apoyo del peruano era suficiente que esto iba EN SERIO.

Pero todo sea por una noble causa.

Sobre todo si le permitía luego poder molestar a su amigo como él lo hizo cuando conoció a Manuel

Pero volviendo al tema en cuestión, Miguel les había dicho que había batallado mucho pero haría que esta fuera una cita tan perfecta que asombrará a Pancho, con quien parecía ya estar en términos amistosos, y así tener más citas a futuro y no muy lejano, ser novios.

Martín y Sebas se miraron entre sí, comunicando telepáticamente lo mismo: "Está bien flechado".

Y era un poco raro de ver porque Miguel era de los más coquetos del grupo, pero más raro era verlo tan prendado de alguien así. Martín tenía la sospecha y Sebastián intuía que aquí había más de lo que sabían. Y quizás tuvieran razón; al menos se trataba más que sólo atracción física.

"Ahh, estas empezando a sonar como enamorado", exclamó Martín a modo de juego, "¿debería preocuparme?"

"Shh, tú eres igual o peor con ese chileno"

Sebastián apenas pudo camuflar su risa como tos, pero fue suficiente que ambos voltearon a verle.

"Tú no digas nada"

"Con Luciano eres peor que nosotros dos"

El aludido sólo levantó las manos a son de paz sin dejar de reírse.

Una vez pasado eso, ambos primos ayudaron a su amigo para prepararse para la dichosa cita y como era de esperar el argentino quería el chisme apenas todo pasará.

Miguel sólo respondía que si todo salía bien, podría preguntarle al mismo Pancho al despedir a sus amigos de su departamento.

Y dando un último repaso a su lista mental, tomó sus llaves y cartera para dirigirse hacía la estación de autobuses que lo llevarían al punto acordado con el ecuatoriano.

En sus planes estaba llegar con tiempo, verse con él, pasear un rato por las calles peatonales platicando amenamente, para después llevarle a cenar algo, aprovechar la puesta de sol en un mirador; y si el barman así lo desea ir por un par de copas en alguno de los puestos que se ponen ahí y después acompañarle a su parada para despedirse.

Y con seguridad tener una siguiente cita pronto.

¡Cómo iba a disfrutar la velada!

O al menos ese era el plan...

Miguel se encontraba ansioso mientras una de sus piernas se movía de arriba a abajo esperando al autobús ya llevaba veinte minutos retrasado; lo cual lo dejaba muy justo de tiempo. Decidió tomar su celular y buscando entre sus contactos de whatsapp abrió un chat.

[Aaaaah! Lo siento mucho pero el camión no se digna a pasar y es muy probable que me retrase en llegar]

Espero unos segundos antes de sentir vibrar su celular con la respuesta de su cita.

[No te preocupes, jaja. Yo apenas estoy llegando]

Eso realmente no sirvió para calmar a Miguel.

Unos treinta minutos después el peruano se encontraba disculpándose mientras se rascaba detrás de la nuca, pero la sonrisa que recibió de respuesta fue suficiente para tranquilizarlo.

Comenzaron a andar entre los callejones llenos de puestos de comida, restaurantes y bares de la zona peatonal, Miguel quien tenía más años residiendo ahí, le comenzó a mostrar que lugares eran los mejores para comer un bocadillo y cuales bares eran los que tenían la cerveza más barata; bromeando que posiblemente Pancho ya sabía eso por su trabajo.

El ecuatoriano rió ante la ocurrencia diciendo que en realidad apenas había comenzado a trabajar en el bar-arcade porque necesitaba un poco el dinero extra.

Miguel estaba seguro que Martín se reiría de él por estar sonriendo tan bobamente y asintiendo a todo lo que decía su cita.

¡Como si él no hiciera lo mismo con Manuel!

Decidieron probar suerte yendo a uno de los locales con mejores comida del lugar para cenar algo antes de seguir con la siguiente fase de la cita.

Miguel tuvo que pensar rápido en sus pies cuando vio a lo lejo el local cerrado y continuando hablando pasaron el local como si nada; y llevarlo a otro local donde finalmente se sentaron a comer algo.

Ninguno de los dos supo cómo se les fueron dos horas mientras entre bocados hablaban y se conocían uno al otro de mejor manera. Y reían sobre algunas anécdotas personales y familiares.

Pancho se enteraba que su cita era el mayor de dos hermanos mientras Miguel le molestaba por ser el "casi" bebé de varios primos.

Compartieron un par más de risas entre ellos; y el peruano aprovechó para decir que él podría prepararle el platillo que escogió sin problemas ("Mis amigos dicen que soy un buen cocinero/Que humilde jaja") y pagaron la cuenta entre los dos.

Migue entonces comenzó a dirigir al otro chico hacía el mirador para ver el atardecer. 

Había que bajar la comida antes de ir por los tragos.

Caminaron unos diez minutos a lo largo del mirador viendo poco a poco el sol bajar mientras continuaba hablando de diversos temas. Fueron desde sociales a internacionales y finalmente decidieron tomar asiento cerca de una fuente.

Y así con ambas partes sentadas en una banca dejando que el viento fresco del momento y el sonido de agua corriendo les relajará, Miguel para escuchar mejor lo que Francisco tenía que decir, pasaba un brazo "discretamente" por detrás de él para recargarse más cómodamente y cerca.

Si su cita lo notó, no parecía estar en contra al no decir nada. Si no, Miguel aún tenía más oportunidades para coquetear.

Cuando el sol finalmente se ocultó se dirigieron hacia las calles donde gente joven comenzaba a reunirse para disfrutar de unos tragos en compañía de sus amigos o compañeros de trabajo. O como en el caso de ellos, con una cita con quien pasar el rato.

Luego de dar vueltas para ver las diferentes opciones, se sentaron en un bar más chico pero menos abarrotado que los más populares, tomaron asiento en la terraza y ahora fue el turno de Pancho de comentar que en caso que Miguel quisiera una bebida en particular, el ecuatoriano podría prepararla ("Aún estoy empezando, así que se mi conejillo de indias/Tú sólo quieres que me pase de copas jaja") y luego de molestarle y tirarle un par de piropos, Francisco con las mejillas rojas tomaba de su cerveza para intentar no demostrar que si estaba funcionando.

Para cualquier persona mirando el ambiente entre ambos varones, en esa mesa alta de un pequeño bar, este era uno de completa paz y camaradería, pero también podrían decir que en la mirada de cada uno había "algo" cuando se dirigían al otro.

Otro par de horas después ambos chicos se encontraban pagando la cuenta del bar, riendo un poco entre sí mientras discutían algo tontamente sobre cómo repartirse la cuenta. Miguel quería pagar todo como buen cita, pero Francisco se rehusaba a dejarlo cargar con todo siendo que ambos aún eran estudiantes.

Finalmente fingiendo que una rara lagartija se encontraba en el techo, usando el gusto por los reptiles del otro, le distrajo lo suficiente para darle el dinero a la mesera y pagar.

Pancho rápidamente entendió la treta e intentó quejarse pero el peruano hacía oídos sordos riendo mientras le abría la puerta como todo buen caballero ya que debía retirarse por la noche e ir a descansar para el siguiente día de clases.

Una vez en la parada de Pancho, esté no se quedó con las ganas y miró fijo a su acompañante.

"La próxima vez pagaré yo"

Migue parpadeo un par de segundo y su sonrisa se ensanchó.

"¿Oh, entonces tendremos una siguiente cita, huh?"

Pancho aún "indignado" sólo volteó el rostro hacia la derecha pero asintió. Y Miguel sintió sus mejillas arder porque esto era lo que esperaba también.

Cuando el autobús de la ruta se acercaba Pancho y Miguel se dedicaron unas palabras de despedida, pero tomando un respiro profundo el ecuatoriano miro detenidamente al otro.

"No he tenido muchas relaciones realmente... así que no sabía cómo comportarme durante la cita... sin embargo, me he sentido bastante cómodo contigo... y... gracias"

"Ah"

Y antes de poder procesar una respuesta, en su mente alentada por el alcohol, Pancho le tomó del brazo tirando hacia él y...

Darle un beso en la mejilla.

Antes de subir corriendo al autobús que abría su puerta y acomodarse en uno de los asientos y despedirse del peruano que sólo agitaba su mano mientras veía el camión desvanecerse a lo lejos con una expresión ilegible.

Acto seguido tomó su celular mecánicamente de su bolsillo y abrió una ventana de chat.

[Creo que me quiero casar]

Daniel casi dejaba caer su pedazo de pizza en la cena cuando su primos pegaban un grito de sorpresa ante el mensaje de Miguel.


	4. En el Sendero [Fantasía/Seres Místicos]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Prompts] Fantasía/Seres Místicos  
[Resumen] Un evento fortuito desemboca en un espiral de experiencias para dos criaturas tan distintas.
> 
> Aclaraciones:  
Situado en el mismo universo que ["El Canto de las Olas"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21373828/chapters/50914378), pero no hay necesidad de leerlo para entender este.

En un pequeño rincón escondido de un bosque, aún no tocado por la mano del hombre y su codicia, se encontraba un hermoso lago cristalino que contaba con una cascada que era lo único que rompía con el silencio del lugar.

Ese rincón de paraíso terrenal era al que un joven de ojos color café oscuro se dirigía abriéndose paso entre las ramas del denso bosque. Siguiendo un camino ya antes marcado en la vegetación que le invitaba a adentrarse más al laberinto natural.

Con un último esfuerzo, el chico finalmente dejaba la maleza detrás suyo mientras acomodaba mejor la mochila de excursionista sobre sus hombros y se retiraba el gorro que usaba para darse algo de aire después de tan extenuante tarea, a pesar de que no era una actividad ajena a él, este recorrido siempre lograba hacerlo sudar un poco.

Respiro profundamente antes de exhalar y dejar que sus sentidos fueran dominados por la naturaleza.

Nada era mejor que esa sensación de tranquilidad y libertad, lejos de las responsabilidades del día al día.

Lo cual duró poco gracias al sonido de pasos apresurados que hacían crujir las hojas muertas de otoño y algunos jadeos que le acompañaban.

El explorador no tuvo ni un segundo para poder prepararse antes de sentirse impactado por un cuerpo de masa mucho mayor al suyo e inmediatamente ser recibido tan afectivamente por un grifo que frotaba su enorme cabeza de ave contra su rostro; haciéndole reír cuando las suaves plumas le hacían cosquillas.

"¡Jajaja, ya ya, para!", el humano del dúo exclamaba entre risas pero eso parecía tener el efecto contrario sobre la criatura mística ya que continuaba con su labor con mayor ímpetu, "Migueeeel"

Esa simple palabra fue la clave.

El chico continuaba riendo como secuela aún con el grifo observando con atención con sus intensos ojos marrones, casi dorados con el correcto ángulo de los rayos del sol, para soltar un sonido de gusto y acurrucarse contra el humano.

"Me gusta mucho cuando me llamas por mi nombre"

El grifo había dado paso a un chico de cabellos oscuros vistiendo una pechera de plumas (casi como una capa), brazaletes de oro en brazos y un tipo de faldón corto de lo que parecía ser piel de león; quien sólo se aferraba más al humano bajo suyo en un fuerte abrazo.

"Me alegra escuchar eso pero me vas a romper una costilla si me aprietas tan fuerte"

El ser mitológico sólo de golpe a su acompañante y rápidamente tocar su abdomen en busca de cualquier herida a pesar que su acompañante humano decía era sólo un broma.

"¡No digas esas cosas Pancho, a veces aún me cuesta controlar mi fuerza!", contestaba algo indignado el grifo, "ustedes los humanos son tan frágiles... además te he dicho que puedes llamarme desde el sendero cuando pienses venir, si te adentras tú sólo algún depredador te vería como un comida fácil"

Francisco sonrió con dulzura ante la preocupación del otro mientras aseguraba que era raro que algún animal lo viera como presa a menos que tuvieran mucha hambre pero le prometió al grifo que lo llamaría la siguiente vez.

Y fue así que Miguel le quitó su pesada mochila y le cargaba como si no se tratase más que una hoja, presumiendo de sí mismo, y el humano seguía al místico ser hacia la cascada cerca de donde se hallaba el nido del grifo protector del bosque. Y ahí poder volver a instalarse para disfrutar de lo que el bosque le ofrecía.

Evento que lleva ocurriendo desde hace 13 años cuando su familia decidió tomar unas vacaciones en las cabañas cercanas a dicha zona y él conoció a tan interesante e improbable entidad.

_Todo se remontaba a la tercera tarde de sus vacaciones de verano, luego de un viaje de dos días por caminos boscosos, finalmente su padre había detenido el automóvil frente una cabaña de aspecto bastante rústico pero muy modernizada en su interior._

_Luego de desempacar y ayudar a su madre a preparar una merienda, un Francisco de sólo 7 años con un emparedado de mermelada de frambuesa decidía que sería divertido explorar y ver si encontraba algún animal interesante._

_Especialmente si podía fotografiarlos con la cámara digital que uno de sus tíos le regaló en su cumpleaños._

_Luego de pedir permiso, prometer que no se alejaría mucho y se quedaría dentro del sendero (además de no tocar ningún animal salvaje) Pancho se lanzó a su aventura después de tomar su mochila y colocar su termo de agua y más bocadillos dentro de este._

_Prometió regresar antes de que oscureciera y para la cena._

_Su nueva cámara no tardó en estar llena de fotos de varios animales pequeños, insectos y hasta diferentes variedades de plantas y flores; Pancho se decía que luego borraría las repetidas y preguntaría a los guardabosques si podían identificar cada espécimen para su libreta de aventuras._

_Camino rápidamente en su emoción recorriendo el sendero de piedras y musgo, no notando el momento que al seguir una libélula que no se quedaba quieta para la toma comenzó a salirse del camino; sólo hasta que el insecto se alzó una última vez para alejarse de él fue que Pancho notó que todo a su alrededor se veía igual y no tenía idea de a dónde ir._

_Con voz algo temblorosa intentó llamar por alguien pero ni el eco de su propia voz le respondía._

_En su pánico comenzó a andar más y más entre los arbustos y árboles intentando localizar el sendero del campamento mientras sus piernas comenzaban a doler del sobreesfuerzo y su respiración se hacía agitada._

_Pero no tuvo éxito._

_En su lugar pareció terminar en un extraño claro y sin percatarse pisó un anillo de hadas traspasando una barrera ancestral, alertando de su presencia a una entidad dentro de una cueva._

_La cual se levantaba de su posición de descanso y estiraba como si se tratase de un gato bostezando antes de andar con paso lento e imponente hacia la boca de su guarida y esperar que sus ojos se ajustaran a la luz diurna._

_Su sobrenatural visión finalmente le permitió enfocar al intruso: una cría de hombre._

_Tomando posición de caza, el ente mitológico comenzó a acercarse hacia la desprevenida cría aumentando su ritmo; pero al parecer dicha presa pudo sentir su presencia volteando bruscamente hacia su figura._

_Chocolate y marrón claro chocaron entre sí._

_Pancho sólo pudo sentir su cuerpo paralizarse de la impresión y el miedo._

_Siempre había sido un ávido lector sobre todas las criaturas, incluidas las mitológicas, y pudo reconocer que la figura que se encontraba a metros de él se trataba de algo que no debería existir._

_Un grifo._

_Con su respiración aumentando el pequeño humano intentó retroceder para no llamar la atención del posible depredador, al dar unos pasos hacia atrás y asegurar que pisaba bien para no tropezar se percató que el grifo hacia desaparecido al regresar su vista... antes de aterrizar detrás suyo cortando su escape, con un sonido seco._

_Francisco levantó lentamente su rostro notando que la criatura le observaba atentamente._

_Usualmente los humanos corrían despavoridos ante su presencia pero esta cría había permanecido estática sin mostrarse irrespetuosa al darle la espalda para huir._

_No podía evitar una pizca de curiosidad._

_Por lo que decidió evitar que el humano escapase durante el pequeño error de quitar su vista de él._

_Tenía suerte que ya había comido y no le apetecía gastar preciosa energía._

_"Yo.. yo sólo quiero regresar con mis papás"_

_Ah, una cría pérdida._

_Pancho observó con sorpresa cuando el grifo súbitamente abandonó cualquier intención de persecución y se acomodo en el suelo a retozar cruzando su patas delanteras._

_"... ¿Si puedo?"_

_Sin respuesta._

_Pero tomó aire y valor para continuar._

_"Me llamo Francisco, pero me dicen Pancho... ¿y usted... señor Grifo?"_

_La criatura parpadeó... cuando fue la última vez que le preguntaron por su nombre. Tanto tiempo que ya lo había olvidado._

_"No lo recuerdo"_

_Pancho pego un brinco al escuchar una voz pero el grifo nunca emitió sonido alguno._

_"En este reino podemos comunicarnos sin necesidad de tener bocas"_

_"Oh"_

_"Jejeje, eres una cría humana muy peculiar"_

_"Es Francisco... o Pancho"_

_Ah, el pequeño tenía carácter. Si, si, eso le gustaba._

_"Pancho, claro. Cómo te decía no recuerdo mi nombre"_

_"Oh, eso es triste"_

_"Quizás"_

_"¿Y no le gustaría uno nuevo?"_

_"¿Y quién me lo daría? ¿Tú?"_

_"... Si usted me deja"_

_El menor observó cómo el grifo usaba una de sus patas traseras para rascarse en el cuello, como si estuviese considerando su oferta, y luego ponerse de pie._

_"Este es el trato: yo no te comeré a cambio de que me des un nombre"_

_"Ah, ¡gracias!"_

_"Entonces, ¿cuál será mi nombre?"_

_El menor tuvo un pequeño pánico interno, al pensar un nombre que ofrecer, que no pasó desapercibido por el grifo que rió en forma de gruñidos guturales cortos._

_Ah, era tan divertido y fácil hacer de las suyas con los humanos._

_"¿Le gusta Mi-Miguel?"_

_"¿Mimiguel?"_

_"No no, Miguel"_

_"Miguel, Miguel....Miiiiiiguel"_

_Pancho tuvo que retroceder contra un árbol cuando vio al grifo acercarse hacia él y bajar su hocico a su nivel._

_"Me agrada, ahora en adelante seré Miguel, todopoderoso protector del bosque"_

_"¿En-entonces me ayudará a regresar?"_

_"Ah, pero eso no fue parte del trato"_

_"Pe-pero..."_

_"Si no tienes nada para ofrecer"_

_"Tengo... un emparedado que me hizo mi mamá"_

_El grifo ladeo su cabeza; pensando si acaso creía que una simple ofrenda de comida era suficiente, pero la cría era perceptiva y bajo la mirada al no tener nada más._

_No podía darle la cámara era un regalo de su tío que tanto esfuerzo le tomó ahorrar. Y luego de eso sólo tenía su libreta de apuntes y lapicera._

_"Yo.. sólo qui-quiero... ir a ca-casa"_

_Oh no._

_Oh no, no, no._

_Iba a llorar._

_"Bien, aceptaré tu ofrenda de comida y... tu compañía"_

_"¿Mi compañía?"_

_Bien, bien, crisis evitada._

_"Vives cerca, ¿no?"_

_"Rentamos cerca... mientras estamos de vacaciones por unas semanas"_

_"Bien, bien. Ven a verme todos los días"_

_"Pero... ¿cómo llegaré aquí?"_

_Mirando a la cría humana el grifo notó su falta de equipamiento para sobrevivir por sí mismo. Era un milagro en sí que llegase tan profundo sin ser atacado por un puma o un oso._

_"Ven a verme al final del sendero humano, yo te traeré de ida y regreso"_

_"¡Okay, muchas gracias señor Miguel!"_

_El menor distraído en su alegría no notó como esas simple palabras lograban que el imponente animal mitológico detuviera su andar por unos escasos segundos antes de continuar hacia el sendero en compañía de su nuevo compañero de tardes._

_Quien no quería admitirlo pero tener un nombre nuevamente era una agradable sensación._

_Especialmente con alguien llamándole repetidamente, aún si se trataba de una pequeña cría humana._

_Ya estaba atardeciendo cuando el grifo y el pequeño divisaron el sendero de piedras y musgo. Con el ente mitológico manteniéndose a raya de dicha construcción, Pancho recordando el trato abrió la bolsa de sus bocadillo para entregarlos al grifo que tomó uno con precaución y lanzarlo al aire para comerlo de una sola vez._

_Para continuar con el resto un tanto apresurado ante la mirada divertida del niño._

_"Bien, mañana estaré aquí temprano. No llegues tarde"_

_"S-si"_

_Pancho tapo sus ojos cuando en un solo aleteo el grifo desapareció, y recorriendo el sendero de vuelta el menor pudo divisar la cabaña donde se hospedaban e ingresar justo a tiempo para ver a sus padres poniendo la mesa y decirle que fuera a lavarse._

_Sin saber del peligro que corrió Pancho momentos antes._

_Pero el menor pensó que era mejor así... no es como si fueran a creer que conoció a un grifo. Pensarían que fue una de sus tantas aventuras imaginarias._

_Esa noche mientras escribía en su diario de aventuras sobre las especies que encontró, decidió tomar otra libreta más pequeña y anotar todo lo que recordaba sobre el grifo y su guarida._

_No todos los días se hallaba algo así._

_La mañana siguiente Pancho gruño un poco cuando el Sol comenzó a salir y sus rayos le dieron en el rostro, pero recordando lo que pasó el día anterior y el trato que realizó fueron incentivo suficiente para sacarlo de su cama para prepararse._

_Estando agradecido que sus padres fueran tan amantes de la naturaleza también para estar despiertos temprano y disfrutar del amanecer y luego una caminata diurna._

_A pesar de su sorpresa al ver a su hijo despierto, le prepararon su almuerzo y bocadillos para la excursión del nuevo día. Pidiéndole regresar para la cena ni salirse del sendero. Pancho solo pudo asentir a lo segundo en lugar de su usual eufórica respuesta mientras salía de la cabaña en dirección a donde el grifo le dejó el día anterior._

_Sin preocupación alguna a ser descubierto, la criatura mágica se encontraba nuevamente recostada esperando a las orillas del camino. Las hoja crujieron cuando la figura se levantó de su reposo esperando que el menor estuviera cerca y así comenzar a caminar hacia su destino._

_"Buenos días, señor Miguel"_

_"Hnn, si"_

_"¿Qué haremos hoy?"_

_"Esperaba que tu me entretuvieras"_

_"Ah, bueno... a mi me gusta anotar sobre todos los animales y plantas que veo en mis viajes"_

_El grifo miraba con atención unos pergaminos doblados con extrañas inscripciones que el menor le extendía._

_"Interesante"_

_"¿Verdad que si?"_

_La sonrisa que le dedicó el menor le hizo voltear y entonces notó como una ardilla paseaba por uno de los troncos caídos del bosque y tuvo una idea._

_"Creo que podría mostrarte muchas cosa más"_

_"¿¡En serio!?"_

_"Si, pero en silencio y mantente bajo de mi ala si te lo ordeno"_

_"Si si"_

_La risa del menor le distrajo un poco y volteo a verle._

_"Gracias"_

_El grifo aumentó su andar con el menor siguiéndole, tomando bolígrafo y libreta en manos para anotar todo lo que pudiera._

_Para Pancho el resto de los días se fueron rápidamente entre sus excursiones con su nuevo amigo Miguel y las tardes con sus padres, al punto que usualmente terminaba cansado después de un baño y dormido apenas tocaba la almohada con una sonrisa en el rostro, ansioso por un nuevo día._

_Pero todo acabaría pronto._

_Pancho se disculpó con el grifo un día antes de irse diciendo que sus padres debían regresar pronto a trabajar y él a clases. Miguel lo tomó bien... pero el menor creía que se veía triste por su partida. Igualmente le prometió llamar por él cuando visitará nuevamente el campamento. A pesar de lo que sabía sobre animales salvajes, Pancho no pudo evitar darle un abrazo al grifo antes de tener que regresar al sendero._

_Para su sorpresa pudo sentir el cuello del animal rodearlo de vuelta._

_A lo largo de varios años Pancho, conforme crecía y podía acampar con sus padres o amigos cerca del área, nunca olvido visitar a su amigo al menos un par de días._

_"Haz crecido", comentó el entre mágico al ver a un Pancho de doce años acercándose por el sendero._

_"Jeje, gracias", respondía el menor con una gran sonrisa._

_Y partieron así al bosque con sólo la compañía del otro._

_El día que la cría humana pasó las diecisiete primaveras, Miguel le tenía preparada una sorpresa._

_"¡WOW, WOW, WOW!", Miguel sonreía con algo de soberbia al ver la reacción de su amigo humano ante su apariencia, "¿puedes convertirte en humano?"_

_"En realidad tomó la apariencia de los elfos del bosque"_

_".... ¿Existen los elfos?"_

_La risa proveniente de la figura de un joven, de aparente veinte años, con cabellos negros y ojos quasi-dorados retumbó por todo el follaje del bosque._

_¡Este cachorro humano realmente sabía cómo sacarle una risa!_

_Aunque ahora que lo pensaba Pancho estaba convirtiéndose en un buen espécimen adulto de su raza. Debía mantenerse en forma para la magnitud de esfuerzo que requería llegar donde el grifo residía por sí sólo._

_"Oye Pa--Francisco", exclamó la criatura con un dejo de curiosidad y travesura pero serio._

_"¿Hmm?", el humano se encontraba buscando algo entre sus pertenencias que esperaba fuera una ofrenda de comida para él._

_"¿Cuándo tienes tu primer celo?", soltó sin tacto alguno el grifo mientras sonreía en espera de la respuesta de su acompañante._

_La cual llegó en la forma de un coscorrón contra su cabeza._

_Ow, ow..._

_Pero Miguel podía admitir que aún le gustaba que Pancho tuviera fortaleza y carácter._

_"¡Esas cosas no se preguntan así!", dijo el chico de ojos color chocolate mientras desabrochaba la tienda de campaña enrollada para comenzar a instalarse antes que la luz del Sol le abandonará, "Además... los humanos no tenemos un celo..."_

_"¿Entonces?"_

_"¡Ya de por sí es bastante embarazoso hablar de esto para explicarte!... Pero los humanos somos de los pocos animales que podemos reproducirnos fuera de celo"_

_"Aaah"_

_"Sólo tenemos que madurar físicamente primero"_

_"Ya veo"_

_"Bien"_

_"Y... ¿tú ya estás maduro?"_

_"¡MIGUEL!"_

_"¿Qué?"_

_Externamente la escena daba gracia a quien la observará: Pancho intentando no mostrar sus mejillas sonrojadas trabajando en su campamento con el grifo, en su forma élfica, curioso e interesado a su lado._

_"Bueno por la cantidad de feromonas que estás soltando yo creo que sí"_

_"¡¡AAAAAAAAH!!"_

_La risa del grifo ante la rara reacción del humano, y el extraño enrojecimiento de sus mejillas, a sus palabras fue el único sonido del atardecer en dicho lago._

_Cabe decir que durante ese verano Pancho tuvo algunas de las experiencias más surrealista de su vida. Nunca hubiera esperado un interés de ese tipo por parte de una criatura mística como Miguel._

_Además de sus actividades usuales; las cuales eran explorar el bosque con Pancho recolectando datos sobre plantas y animales "crípticos" en su cuaderno especial, también se le sumarían el hecho que el grifo estuvieran dispuesto a demostrar que era un buen partido para el humano mediante diversos detalles._

_"Sólo digo los grifos tenemos una pareja de por vida", comentó el ser mitológico observando a Pancho prepararse comida al calor de una pequeña fogata._

_"Eso es muy interesante", respondió el humano esperando que la sopa hirviera._

_"Y les protegemos a ellos y cualquier cría hasta la muerte", comentó el grifo ya en su forma original mientras levantaba la cabeza con orgullo ante ese dato._

_"Increíble", sólo unos minutos más para que la sopa estuviera lista._

_"Entonces, ¿dices que sí?"_

_"Miguel..."_

_"¿Es eso un si?"_

_El año siguiente fue muy parecido, ahora con el grifo más interesado en estar cerca físicamente del humano, sobretodo cuando tomaban una siesta bajo los rayos del Sol._

_"Y tendríamos un bonito nido cerca del lago"_

_"Los humanos no podemos vivir en nidos"_

_"... ¿Entonces quieres una mansión?"_

_"¿Qué?"_

_"Los gnomos me deben algunos favores así que ellos serían los constructores"_

_"Miguel"_

_"No, tienes razón... mejor le pregunto a los elfos para la mansión; los gnomos para las bodegas, las ninfas para las provisiones y las hadas para la decoración... será una gran nido"_

_Atrapado bajo el cómodo peso de una de las patas de la criatura y la calidez de los rayos del Sol, esta vez Pancho no pudo evitar imaginar una vida así donde pudiera retozar sin preocupaciones. _

_Casi una utopía._

_"No estaría mal", murmuró un somnoliento chico sin siquiera abrir los ojos dejándose arrullar por los sonidos naturales sin percatarse de la punta de la cola del grifo enroscándose en sí misma a intervalos para indicar el entusiasmo de su compañero ante su respuesta._

_Mientras era acompañado por Miguel de vuelta al sendero en el día final de esa visita y reafirmar su promesa de venir apenas tuviera oportunidad, el humano no sabía de la cantidad de planes que cruzaban la mente del grifo._

_Hasta que llegó el invierno y regresó al territorio mágico._

_Pancho se encontraba caminando con una mochila de explorar más equipada de lo usual, con todo lo necesitaría para esos días en el claro con Miguel; le había costado convencer a sus padres de dejarle ir debido a las temperaturas bajas pero prometiendo que estaría de vuelta para antes de la navidad y tener un teléfono satelital fue suficiente._

_Y era así que se encontraba finalizando el sendero que tan bien conocía que tomó unos segundos para respirar y tomando un bocado de aire helado llamó a la criatura mitológica._

_La cual no tardo más que un par de segundo de aparecer, con su sombra proyectándose sobre el suelo, aterrizando donde la nieve aún no se asentaba._

_"Esto es perfecto, viniste en el momento indicado"_

_La cara de sorpresa de Pancho ante la cabaña, de un estilo nunca antes registrado por la historia del arte, que parecía fundirse entre los árboles y lago haciéndola casi imperceptible si uno no ponía atención fue la mejor recompensa para un grifo orgulloso._

_"Supervisé todo para que fuera ideal para ambos, tenemos provisiones para el invierno y las pieles fueron un regalo de los gnomos ya que saben que los humanos tienen una baja resistencia al frío"_

_Por su parte Pancho no salía de su impresión mientras exploraba ese no tan pequeño "nido de amor" que el grifo había logrado para él. El trabajo de la madera y hierro era único, la decoración interna y externa claramente tenía un sello distintivo de hadas y ninfas._

_Al parecer todos sabían el propósito de dicha estructura y habían realizado su mayor esfuerzo en cada detalle._

_Lo cual sólo lograba que el humano comenzará a tomar una tonalidad más rojizas en la punta de sus orejas, desde la perspectiva de Miguel._

_Quien había tomado su forma humanoide para un último pero importante detalle._

_"Pancho"_

_El aludido se dio la vuelta para encontrarse frente a frente al ente mágico._

_"No conozco mucho de tu cultura pero quiero que sepas que estoy completamente seguro que te quiero a mi lado... y...", estirando una de sus manos que encontraba cerrada en un puño, Pancho rápidamente entendió que quería entregarle algo y colocó ambas manos para recibirlo debajo del puño._

_Lo que cayó entre sus palmas no fue más que pequeño aro de piedra negra, ligero y liso, con detalles de ámbar surcando su superficie que daban la impresión de miel en movimiento conforme los rayos del Sol le atravesaban._

_Pancho sólo se deslizó hasta quedar sobre sus rodillas, ante la consternación del grifo que rápidamente se colocó a su lado, y sorprenderse a sí mismo cuando se recargo sobre esa pechera de plumas permitiendo que una risa airosa dejara su cuerpo y sonreír mientras asentía con su cabeza._

_"Tendrás que conocer a mis padres algún día"_

_"Será un honor"_

_Era algo precipitado pero a sus diecinueve años aceptó convertirse en la pareja de por vida de un grifo._

_Y esa misma noche, la comunidad de elfos cercano se ofrecieron gratos a proceder con la ceremonia de unión._

_Claramente también tenían un tiempo que buscaban un excusa para tener un banquete y qué mejor que oficiar el matrimonio del guardián del bosque._

_Entre bailes y bebidas Francisco y Miguel pasaron su primera velada como compañeros de vida hasta que el momento de regresar su "nido" llegó y con la luz de Luna reflejándose en su anillo, el humano se dejó arrullar por el calor de su nuevo esposo y las pieles que les rodeaban._

_El regreso a su vida normal y el tener que explicar a sus padres que llevaba viendo a alguien _ _hace_ _ unos años más lo que el anillo significaba fue toda una proeza._

_Ambos padres le felicitaron con su madre pidiéndole que trajera un día a su chico misterioso para conocerle._

_Lo cual a su vez le generó la sorpresa de conocer a otro grifo cuando Miguel le pedía a un compañero de camada, quien también pidió ser nombrado ("Ehh, ¿Julio?"), cuidar del bosque en su ausencia para conocer la manada de su pareja._

_"Eso es muy amable de su parte"_

_"¿Amable? Pfff", rió Miguel en su forma humanoide mientras caminaba paralelo a Pancho por el sendero, "Me pidió una pareja a cambio de cuidar el bosque"_

_"Acaso todo los grifos son así de..."_

_"¡¡Hey hey!! ¿Crees que alguno de tus amigos quiera tener un grifo como esposo también?"_

_El sonido de un coscorrón resonó por el sendero._

_"¡Ow, ow, ow!"_

_"¡NO VOY A PAGAR CON UNO DE MIS AMIGOS POR UN FAVOR ASÍ!"_

_Los padres de Pancho adoraron a Miguel quien estaba dispuesto a impresionar a ambos progenitores ayudando con labores físicas o sólo escuchando sus historias._

_Al final Julio aceptó de pago una foto donde salía un risueño chico de ojos verdes por parte de Miguel, explicando que hablaría con el alfa de la manada para que le permitiera ir a conocerlo. Con Pancho al fondo disculpándose mentalmente con su amigo Martín (quien actuó de manera extraña al conocer a su pareja) por dejar convencer a uno de sus primos para tener una cita a ciegas con un grifo._

Y era así que con veinte y tres años cumplidos Pancho regresaba de visitar a sus padres por una semana, cargando regalos y comida para su esposo por parte de ellos quienes esperaban con ansias verlo para las fiestas decembrina pronto.

Y dicho esposo se dedicaba a colocar la maleta cerca de la puerta de la casa antes de voltearse y tomar a su pareja humana en brazos.

"Ya estoy en casa"

"Bienvenido"

Y compartían un beso ligero con sólo el sonido de la cascada de fondo.


	5. Dulce Tentempié [Policías/Uniformes]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Prompts] Policías/Uniformes  
[Resumen] Un buen día siempre empieza con una dulce nota
> 
> Aclaraciones:  
Esto lo escribí cuando estaba de vacaciones en Japón y no estaba enterada del TODO sobre la situación de Chile hasta que volví.

En una tranquila ciudad donde el Sol aún no salía, una gota del rocío matutino se resbalaba por la hoja de un árbol antes de impactar contra el hombro de un joven varón que se encontraba buscando entre sus bolsillos la llave de la panadería donde laboraba siendo su turno de abrir el negocio.

Conforme las horas pasaban el joven empleado, junto a sus compañeros; encendían los hornos, preparaban las masas más las decoraciones necesarias y se ponían manos a la obra para crear las delicias de ese día.

Pronto el olor de pan recién horneado desfilaba por el ambiente atrayendo a cualquier cliente madrugador en camino a su trabajo o clases.

Miguel Prado se encontraba en el mostrador dando una última revisión a la lista de producción del día mientras al final de la barra su hermano Julio entregaba la última orden tomada, cuando el reloj dio las nueve y media de la mañana las campanillas de la entrada avisaban del ingreso siempre puntual de más clientes.

O en este caso, un par de clientes frecuentes: los oficiales Burgos y González.

Quienes nunca fallaban en comprar durante su patrullaje matutino en la panadería familiar para su descanso.

Miguel puso su mejor sonrisa cuando el oficial Burgos fue el primero en acercarse para mirar el menú mientras su compañero se distraía leyendo los boletines colgados a la entrada.

"Buenos días", saludó el oficial de ojos chocolate al mismo tiempo que tomaba su billetera para sacar un par de billetes.

"Buenos días, ¿lo de siempre?", sin siquiera esperar la respuesta el joven de cabellos oscuros ingresaba la orden a la máquina registradora y aceptaba el dinero para regresar el cambio.

"Si, gracias", aceptando algunas monedas el oficial le daba paso a su colega para tener su turno en ordenar.

"¿Y cómo ha estado el trabajo?", comentó Miguel mientras atendía rápidamente al colega de su interés amoroso regresando su atención al otro uniformado.

"Ah, bueno... ha estado tranquilo, ¿no es así Manuel?", preguntaba el oficial a su compañero.

"Si no contamos todas las veces que ardillas o mapaches activaron las alarmas de algunas casas... si, bastante tranquilo", comentó el hasta entonces mudo oficial mientras aceptaba su orden de café americano para ir a prepararlo a gusto a la barra del fondo del local ante la mirada de su vecino de la infancia.

"Interesante", comentó el joven de ojos marrones mientras regresaba su vista al oficial aún presente, "Estoy seguro que debe ser bastante emocionante a veces, ¿no?"

"Sí, podría decirse que sí, pero no hay mucho que envidiar", comentaba el policía mientras aceptaba la ofrenda de café y los sobres de azúcar y crema que le acercaba el empleado, "Igual me imagino que tú tienes tu propia dosis de adrenalina aquí"

Miguel sonrió ante la ocurrencia del oficial Burgos pero asintió y compartió una anécdota al otro varón en referencia a lo anterior.

Al fondo de negocio, el oficial Manuel González se encontraba mirando la escena desenvolviéndose mientras lentamente el hermano del enamorado se acercaba hacia él con trapeador en mano.

"¿Cuando crees que Pancho se de cuenta que tu hermano le esta coqueteando?", comentaba el oficial al muchacho universitario.

"A este paso nunca, si Migue no es más directo", respondía el chico para mirar la escena unos segundos y regresar a su labor.

"Heh", tomando un sorbo el oficial terminó su brebaje y botó el vaso en el contenedor indicado para reciclaje, "no sabía que a tu hermano le gustaban los uniformes"

"Mmhh", respondió el otro, "parece ser de familia"

"¿Ah?", levantó una ceja el mayor volteando a ver al más joven y verlo mirando fijamente hacia la ventana.

"A mi me gustan los enfermeros", desde aquel ángulo se podía apreciar a algunos estudiantes de medicina entrando y saliendo de la clínica de la zona donde realizaban sus residencias. Pero en ese momento la mirada del menor estaba clavada en un joven de cabellera castaña con algunos mechones sujetos por una cinta que reía ante el chiste de algunos de sus amigos antes de ingresar al complejo lejos de la vista de ambos, "y a Miguel le gustan los policías"

Y con eso el chico dejó su labor para regresar al cuarto trasero.

Manuel cerró los ojos y negó suavemente con la cabeza: al parecer la primavera se había adelantado este año si todos estaban en busca del amor.

"Hey Pancho", llamó a su colega que justo se encontraba terminado su último sorbo de café para botar el vaso y colocarse su gorra ante la mirada ensoñada del empleado, "¿listo para continuar?"

El oficial Francisco sólo asintió y haciendo un rápido ademán con su cabeza y gorra se despidió de Miguel para dejar el local y abordar su patrulla.

Julio regresaba con una bandeja de panes dulces para acomodarlos en el mostrador cuando notó a su hermano aún con cara de embobado siguiendo la patrulla hasta perderse de vista en la siguiente calle.

"Cierra la boca o se te van a meter moscas"

"¿Acaso no se veía tan bien en su uniforme azul?"

Claramente Julio podia ver corazones azules flotando alrededor de su hermano mayor.

"Tú sabes que yo prefiero los uniformes de los enfermeros"

"Dani se ve lindo en uno si, pero Pancho... ese hombre... ese trasero aaaah"

Julio sólo observo impasible a su hermano dejarse caer sobre el mostrador muy posiblemente memorizando la visión del oficial Burgos.

"Por favor ya pídele una cita y dejamos de sufrir los dos"

"Mmmmmhh"

Julio asumió que eso era un sí y regresó a sus labores antes que otro cliente entrara.

Mientras tanto en una patrulla esperando por el cambio del semáforo Manuel se encontraba buscando una oportunidad para hablar de un tema específico con su mejor amigo.

Pero Pancho le ganó sin saberlo.

"Miguel realmente es muy amable"

"Hmm, ¿tú crees?"

"Siempre nos pregunta sobre nuestro día, ¿no?"

"Creo que siempre TE pregunta sobre tu día"

"Oh, no me había fijado... disculpa no era mi intención dejarte fu-"

"No no, no lo haces", sonriendo de manera algo divertida Manuel se volteo hacia Pancho para agregar, "Después de todo no quiero ser mal tercio cuando mi mejor amigo está ligando"

"Y-yo no estaba ligando, Manuel, sólo estaba si-"

"Tsk tsk, Pancho como tu mejor amigo debo hacerte saber que el fastidioso de mi vecino está vuelto loco por ti"

".... Ah"

"¿Es eso malo?"

"No, no... es sólo que me siento halagado... ¿qué debo hacer?"

"Nada"

"¿Cómo, no sería eso grosero para él?"

"Déjalo hacer todo y sólo acepta cuando te pida un cita"

"¿Es en serio?"

"Me funcionó con Martín o ¿no?"

Cuando el semáforo se torno verde, la patrulla comenzó su andar nuevamente con Manuel concentrado en el camino y Pancho mirando por la ventana considerando las palabras de su amigo y colega.

Bien, le daría una oportunidad a Miguel si reunía el valor de pedirle una cita.


	6. Un Compromiso para Dos [Universo Alterno/Aventura]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Prompts] Universo Alterno/Anime/Aventura  
[Resumen] Se necesitan mínimo dos partes para crear un compromiso.
> 
> Aclaraciones:  
Situado en el mismo universo que ["El concordado de las Gemas"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21373828/chapters/50914660), el cual fue inspirado por varios animes y cartoons como Tales of Zesteria y Steven Universe entre otros.  
Recomiendo leer el anterior para saber ciertos detalles pero no es obligatorio.
> 
> Guía de nombres:  
Rodocrosita - Argentina  
Combarbalita - Chile  
Amatista - Uruguay  
Dadoxylon - Paraguay  
Ametrino - Bolivia

Han pasado cuatro años desde aquel día donde realizaste el primer de tus contratos, para salvar tu vida de aquel monstruoso _Infernal_, con seres tan enigmáticos como lo son los _Elementales_. Atrás había quedado ese pequeño pueblo arrasado que habías conocido como tu hogar.

Sin embargo la tristeza no te embargaba, porque a pesar de tan abrumadora perdida habías ganado una nueva (y dispareja) familia con tus _Gemas_.

_Rodocrosita, Combarbalita, Amatista, Ametrino_ y _Dadoxylon_ se encargaron de rellenar esos huecos en tu mente con naturalidad. Se trataban de grandes compañeros de viaje; aún cuando variadas discusiones se formaban en el grupo, pero estas solían resolverse cuando te daban la última palabra una vez tuvieras todos los argumentos de cada punto de vista involucrado.

Según Manuel, aquello era parte de tu formación como el nuevo comandante del **Concordato**, a lo cual sólo podías responder con una risa nerviosa.

A tus catorce primaveras dicha responsabilidad se sentía tan agobiante.

Fue una sorpresa para ti el día que Julio, percatandose de tu estado anímico, comentó que nadie sería capaz de recriminar tus acciones en especial si te equivocabas algunas veces cuando ambos se encontraban cargando provisiones a la carreta.

Todos en ese grupo habían pasado por experiencias muy similares en algún punto de sus largas vidas como _Elementales_.

Fue en ese momento que Daniel, quien se encontraba cerca y escuchó a su compañero de armas, aprovechó para asegurarte que las palabras de la _Gema_ más joven eran ciertas, ignorando el tono rosáceo que las mejillas del aludido habían adquirido al ser usado como punto de apoyo para Daniel al asomarse sobre su hombro hacia el humano.

No pudiste evitar reír cuando Ametrino casi parecía una tetera a punto de ebullición cuando Dadoxylon abrazaba a su compañero para agregar que todos se apoyaban mutuamente y como ellos lo habían hecho desde que se conocieron. Además que todas las partes contratadas sabían que aún tenías un largo camino en tu entrenamiento y refinamiento como _Invocador_.

Sonreíste a ambos y agradeciste su apoyo para luego sonreír de manera picara (en especial hacia Ametrino) y mencionar que irías a ayudar a Amatista con la cena. La cara de sorpresa del _Elemental_ menor fue suficiente para agregar más: que tomaran un descanso.

Ahí... los dos... juntos.

Aún debías trabajar en tu convicción a la hora de dar órdenes pero te decías a ti mismo que estabas entrando más en tu rol de héroe.

Además aún recordabas que te habías prometido a ayudar a esos dos con su situación sentimental.

¡Ah, las faenas con las que un líder debía lidiar!

Después de la cena, donde todas las _Gemas_ comían contigo (a pesar de no necesitarlo) y con Ametrino y Dadoxylon limpiando los trastes cerca; Amatista extendió un mapa de la región donde se encontraban para planear su ruta de mañana en la búsqueda del siguiente integrante de su caravana.

Rodocrosita chasqueo la lengua cuando su esposo señaló el gran lago que les separaba de la capital de la región.

Rodearlo no era una opción por el tiempo que les robaría, además estaban bajos de provisiones. El silencio se extendió por unos minutos antes que Combarbalita retomará el habla.

"Maldición... si tan sólo Crisoprasa estuviera con nosotros", comentó la _Gema_ de cabellos castaño oscuro, "Su habilidad nos sería un útil"

"¿Crisoprasa?", tu curiosidad fue mayor a tu reserva generando una mirada de sorpresa en la más reciente de tus invocaciones.

"Ah, cierto.. aún olvido que no estoy lidiando con el héroe de antaño", respondió Manuel, "Él tiene la habilidad de proyectar cuerpos materiales a gran escala"

"Pero para ello necesita de un gran nivel de control, resistencia física y concentración", agregó su esposo, volteaste para escucharle, "lo cual le deja vulnerable en situaciones de batalla"

Un sonido de molestia te hizo voltear de vuelta y Combarbalita fruncía más.

"Lo que significa que si queremos que Crisoprasa realice sus proyecciones...", infirió Amatista, "tenemos que encontrar primero a Ópalo Azul", para finalizar con seriedad, "Sin centinela, no hay proyecciones"

"¡Aargg!, Exactamente. Sólo con _ESE_ se sentiría lo suficientemente seguro para exponerse al usar su habilidad", añadió Manuel y muy seguramente tu cara reflejaba confusión porque Martín tomó la palabra.

"Lección nueva, pon atención", comenzó tu primera invocación, "todas las _Gemas_ contamos con habilidades especiales y únicas para cada uno; pero algunas de ellas dejan indefenso a su poseedor por lo que se requiere de un protector", continuó el rubio, "Entre nosotros existen contratos para designar '_Centinelas_' en un dúo de ser requerido"

Sólo cabeceaste para confirmar que escuchabas dando hincapié a Rodocrosita para terminar.

"Estos Centinelas protegen a su empleador cuando estos hacen uso de habilidades que les dejan en dicha situación de fragilidad", explicó con calma, "especialmente de ser destruidos"

Eso tenía mucho sentido.

"Pero mi amor está aún resentido que luego de nuestro **Contrato de Unión**, el que tenía como Centinela con Crisoprasa se viera anulado", reveló Rodocrosita sin filtro ignorando el gruñido de advertencia de su pareja, "su orgullo como mejor amigo se vió magullado cuando el **Contrato de Escolta** le fue ofrecido a Ópalo Azul"

Sabiamente imitaste a Amatista quien tomó un paso lejos de la pareja.

"El punto es que tenemos que encontrar a mi hermano mayor y luego a Crisoprasa si queremos cruzar ese inmenso lago", Ametrino tomó ese momento para unirse a la conversación mientras cargaba los platos limpios junto a Dadoxylon de vuelta al campamento, "eso no debería ser muy difícil"

"¿Huh/Por qué?", exclamaron el resto excepto los recién llegados.

"Porque cuando estás bajo el efecto de un contrato como Centinela sientes la necesidad de estar cerca de tu protegido", comentó Daniel añadiendo lo que había escuchado de aquellos bajo el rol de protector, "a menos que el acuerdo haya sido anulado con el suficiente tiempo para que el efecto pasé"

"Entonces si encontramos a tu hermano", comenzó Sebastián.

"Muy probablemente que su protegido no esté muy lejos", concluyó Julio.

Y era esta la parte que recae en ti para encontrar a los dos nuevos integrantes del grupo con ayuda de tu confiable brújula... pero ahora que dabas un repaso a toda la información había algo que te había llamado la atención.

"No sabía que tenías un hermano", te dirigiste hacia el _Elemental_ más joven.

"Ah", Ametrino rasco su nuca buscando las palabras correctas, "no es lo mismo que una hermandad humana, pero Ópalo Azul fue mi superior apenas desperté por primera vez, enseñándome todo lo que debía saber sobre ser una _Gema_, es lo más cercano a un familiar directo para nosotros", sólo le diste un sonido de afirmación antes que Combarbalita dijera que había llegado tu hora de dormir.

Durante el alba del día siguiente, concentrabas tus pensamientos en encontrar el rumbo hacia ambas nuevas entidades con el sonido del resto recogiendo el campamento.

La brújula decidió señalar sobre el camino ya recorrido, pidiendo el retorno en específico a una bifurcación hacia un denso bosque, lo cual desencadenó comentarios sobre 'ser algo tan típico de Crisoprasa'.

Aparentemente a la _Gema_ creadora le gustaba refugiarse en la tranquilidad de la naturaleza, lo cual hacía más fácil la labor de protección de su Centinela.

Siguiendo las indicaciones de la brújula, viajando por cinco días, llegaron hasta lo que parecía ser las ruinas de un antiguo templo reclamado de vuelta por la vegetación.

Fue ahí que tu brújula comenzó a girar sobre sí misma, un _Elemental_ debía estar cerca, con suerte era alguno de los dos ya antes mencionados.

En esta ocasión quedaste bajo la vigilancia de Dadoxylon mientras el resto exploraba las ruinas y sus alrededores con Ametrino tomado la iniciativa para dirigir la búsqueda, pero fue hasta el despuntar del atardecer que al mover una piedra Amatista alertó al resto que había encontrado a una nueva Gema.

Habían encontrado a _Ópalo Azul_.

La gema de buen tamaño, en parte enterrada en el suelo, resplandecía bajo el Sol del atardecer dando un reflejo de color azul contra las paredes aún en pie del templo.

Descendiste de la carreta con Daniel siguiéndote mientras el resto del grupo se acomodaba entre los escombros en espera del ritual para el nuevo contrato. Retiraste tu navaja de uno de tus bolsillos y revisando que no estuviera oxidada comenzaste a remover la venda que cubría la palma que usas para extraer la sangre en estas ocasiones.

Realizaste el corte con una familiaridad calculada y esperaste que algunas gotas brotarán, te ubicaste de rodillas a un lado de la joya (de la cual podías sentir irradiar la típica calidez de los _Elementales_ durmientes) y colocaste tu mano sobre esta.

Mentalmente declaraste tu propósito para crear un contrato, presentándote como un Invocador y para finalizar diciendo el nombre que le otorgas:

"Miguel"

Como era costumbre la gema comenzó a resplandecer pero las reacciones de alerta del resto te desconcertaron antes de ser alejado por el látigo de Sebastián de la zona de invocación.

Ya que segundos después lo que parecía ser una cruza de hacha y lanza impactó en donde habías estado y la figura de un joven de cabellos negros jadeando aparecía entre la nube de polvo levantada por su transformación.

"¿¡Qué chucha te pasa?!", escuchaste exclamar a Combarbalita quien había retirado de entre sus ropajes un arma de fuego por precaución.

La voz de otro _Elemental_ sacó de su trance a la más reciente invocación que se levantó con pesadez haciendo uso de su arma antes de separarse de ella y caminar en dirección hacia el castaño.

Sin percatarse como el esposo de este se tensaba y arqueaba sus dedos en reacción, como si se preparase para lo peor.

"¿¡Dondé está?!", Ópalo Azul exclamó mientras tomaba con fuerza de los brazos a su compañero de combate, "¿¡donde está Crisoprasa!?"

El arma de fuego golpeó el piso y la desesperación era palpable hasta que las fuerzas abandonaron al recién nombrado Miguel haciéndole caer de rodillas.

"Tengo que encontrarle..."

Julio aprovechó el momento para tomar a su '_hermano de armas_' en brazos y asegurarle que buscarían a su protegido pero que necesitaba descansar.

Una media hora después regresabas de buscar algunas moras para compartir y escuchaste a Martín hablando con el grupo.

"No cabe duda que por sus síntomas se trata de una hibernación forzada"

Parpadeaste ante lo dicho y buscaste entre tus memorias la explicación de aquello en lecciones previas.

El estado de reposo era conocido como hibernación, usualmente cuando quedaban libres de contrato podían escoger: seguir en su forma humana (lo cual generaba un desgaste más rápido de sus reservas de energía) o hibernar en espera del próximo Invocador que les diera parte de su elixir de vida.

Usualmente los _Elementales_ tomaban la segunda opción.

Pero había casos en que se podía forzar una hibernación para contener a aquellos que se encontraran fuera de control o muy débiles, acto sólo realizado por otros de su raza o la otra parte de un contrato usando diferentes métodos respectivamente.

Los síntomas que mencionaba Martín eran que un _Elemental_ en dicho estado mantenía los sentimientos y emociones durante su momento de su sellado hasta la próxima invocación, que a su vez provocaba un desgaste físico súbito cuando la hibernación era interrumpida y la entidad en cuestión podía reaccionar agresiva al despertar.

Que era lo que había pasado con Miguel, quien ahora se encontraba recostado en el suelo descansando con un trapo húmedo sobre la parte superior de su rostro. Ajustándose a la sensación de tener forma humana una vez más después de mucho tiempo.

"En ese caso, sólo Crisoprasa pudo provocar esto", comentó Julio.

"La cuestión es por qué", añadió Daniel.

"Fuimos atacados", todos voltearon hacia su nuevo compañero que se mantenía en la misma posición de antes, "no sabemos el por qué o por quién... sólo que una mañana el templo donde nos asentamos por un tiempo", explicó el chico de cabellos negros, "porque Crisoprasa quería disfrutar de la vista", añadió con afecto, "fue atacado y decidimos ayudar a escapar a los monjes que nos dieron asilo"

"¿Pero?", le motivó Manuel a continuar.

"El ataque era demasiado coordinado para tratarse de Infernales", añadió Miguel.

"Imposible, los Infernales son criaturas sólo motivadas por sus instintos...", comentó Sebastián.

"A menos que...", Martín entrecerró sus ojos llegando a la misma conclusión que su compañero reposando.

"Alguien o algo les controlaba", tosió la invocación más reciente, "Me vi superado de un momento a otro mientras ganaba tiempo para que Crisoprasa lograra evacuar a los humanos"

"Maldita sea", masculló Combarbalita en el silencio, "conociéndolo hizo uso de su habilidad para mantener a raya a los Infernales para saltar en el medio y..."

"Forzarme a hibernar cuando mis reservas estaban llegando a su límite", finalizó Ópalo Azul.

"No es de sorprender que estuvieras tan alterado al despertar", finalmente te uniste a la conversación haciendo voltear a todas las _Gemas_ en dirección tuya; te rascaste una mejilla por la atención recibida, "pero prometo que encontraré a su compañero"

"Ah, suenas más joven de lo que esperaba", rió la más reciente adquisición del grupo para romper el silencio.

"Eh, es más joven de lo que verás", comentó con gracia el hermano de dicha invocación.

"Apenas estamos enseñándole los trucos básicos", dijo tu primera invocación uniéndose.

Tus mejillas ardían al quejarte por ser el centro de bromas del grupo.

"Gracias", comentó Miguel horas después de la cena mientras usabas tus habilidades de Invocador para reabastecer su fuerzas. Debido a su estado la invocación había ingerido alimentos, más de lo que usualmente ingerían las Gemas.

Solamente asentiste con tu cabeza.

"Prometo que después de esto, me encargaré de preparar tus cenas", habías escuchado a los demás comentar lo buen cocinero que era.

Debido al proceso de recuperación, el viaje para encontrar a Crisoprasa tuvo que posponerse hasta que Ópalo Azul y tú estuvieran en mejores condiciones para el viaje. La transferencia de energías te había dejado exhausto conforme el otro se fortalecía pero tenías que admitir que las cenas sencillas que Miguel había cocinado exclusivamente para ti eran deliciosas y perfectas para recuperarte.

A la dos semanas del ritual de invocación, todos se encontraban ayudando a recoger el campamento una vez más; con el _Elemental_ de cabellos oscuros ansioso debido a que, según Daniel, el llamado de su contrato como Centinela le dictaba la necesidad de estar junto a su protegido lo antes posible.

"Listo, esto era lo último", exclamó Amatista al acomodar la última caja en el transporte, "a este paso necesitaremos otra carreta"

"Eso puede esperar", dijo Ópalo Azul y agregando convicción declaró, "primero debemos encontrar a Crisoprasa"

"Por supuesto", respondió la _Gema_ con anteojos entendiendo el estado de su compañero.

Luego de esperar que la brújula señalará al este, rumbo a la profundidad del bosque, comenzaron nuevamente la expedición por su compañero faltante.

Y al igual que en ocasiones anteriores cuando el camino se volvía monótono, sin que la brújula cambiará de dirección, miraste fijamente a la última de tus invocaciones quien pudo sentir tu mirada.

"¿Sí?", rompió el hielo la _Gema_.

"No, nada", comentaste nervioso para voltear hacia la brújula con la risa de Ópalo Azul de fondo diciendo que eras muy tímido.

Todos los demás confirmaron con diferentes grados de gracia en sus voces.

Al cabo de tres días pensabas en lo fascinante y complejo que debía ser un Contrato de Escolta, porque Miguel parecía reaccionar antes que tu brújula hacia la presencia de su protegido con el instrumento sólo confirmando la dirección a dirigirse.

"Debe estar en un campo de flores", comentó Ópalo Azul una noche durante la cena haciendo que todos le miraran, "Crisoprasa siempre decía que había que detenerse de vez en cuando a 'oler las flores' jaja"

"Suena como algo que diría él", comentó Combarbalita terminando su cena sin mirar a su compañero.

Viajaron por unos días más y, a la cuarta mañana desde aquella ocasión, llegaron a lo que parecía ser el cráter de un antiguo volcán dentro del cual se extendía un extenso campo de flores.

Y tal y como lo había presagiado el último _Elemental_, la brújula comenzó a girar sobre sí misma para indicar de una nueva presencia por ser despertada.

Ópalo Azul no perdió el tiempo para descender por la ladera del cráter, dejándose deslizar haciendo uso de la gravedad, y brincar para caer entre las flores comenzando una búsqueda desesperada.

Sus emociones nublando la guía del contrato.

Seguido de cerca por los demás con Dadoxylon ayudándote a descender y Amatista ofreciéndose a cuidar los caballos y carreta en esta ocasión.

Era hora de comenzar el arduo escrutinio de aquel campo.

Al anochecer, después de muchas horas revisando entre las flores, el grito que dió Dadoxylon alertó a todos cuando al mover unos tallos encontró una serpiente enroscada alrededor de lo que parecía una hermosa piedra de color verde claro.

Era _Crisoprasa_.

Finalmente le habían encontrado.

Ametrino había aparecido de un momento a otro a un lado de su compañero mientras te acercabas al lugar pensando el nombre que le darías al nuevo miembro del grupo y qué podían hacer respecto al reptil.

La noche era fresca y por el calor irradiando de la Gema naturalmente la criatura se había acercado para descansar. Aunque ahora viéndose en desventaja numérica, el animal hizo lo que era mejor: huir entre la maleza.

Realizaste el tan conocido corte en tu palma para elaborar el ritual con algo de rapidez, después de todo lo que habías pasado creías que era comprensible estar un poco deseoso de conocer a tal personaje.

"Francisco", fue el nombre que habías elegido para él; a la lejanía el resto del grupo se acercaba al sitio del ritual.

Julio y Daniel se encargaron de atraparte cuando la acostumbrada ráfaga de energía te empujaba haciendo que algunos pétalos de flores cercanas fueran esparcidos por los aires junto a una cortina de polvo.

Cerraste tus ojos para protegerlos, cuando el viento producido por el ritual disminuyó te atreviste a abrirlos de nuevo con precaución percibiendo la silueta de una persona, tu nueva _Gema_, tomando forma.

El viento relevó gradualmente el cuerpo de un chico de tez morena, cabello castaño oscuro corto, quien al abrir sus ojos pudiste observar eran de un color parecido a tu dulce favorito, el chocolate.

Al inicio Francisco se vió un poco desorientado escaneando el área con su mirada hasta que paulatinamente la posó sobre ti y te regaló una tenue sonrisa; ignorando los pasos apresurados que se dirigían hacia él, lo observaste abrir su boca para saludarte pero antes que cualquier palabra abandonara sus labios la figura de Miguel se interpuso entre ambos.

Abrazando a su protegido y con el impulso ganado hizo que ambos cayeran sobre el campo de flores, algunos pétalos suelto saltando al aire por el movimiento.

"Andino...", la única palabra para describir a Crisoprasa era sorprendido y eras testigo de cómo algunas gotas hacían contacto contra su mejilla.

Miraste a Ametrino con duda en tu cara y te explico rápidamente que algunas _Gemas_ tenían segundas designaciones en sus nombres públicos.

"¡IDIOTA!", Ópalo Azul intentaba contener su frustración y felicidad de encontrar a su protegido sano e ileso sólo las lágrimas que caían de sus ojos rompiendo su temple, "¡CÓMO PUEDO LLEVAR A CABO MI PARTE DEL CONTRATO SI HACES ESE TIPO DE TRETAS!"

"Lo siento", exclamó el _Elemental_ suavemente intentando calmar a su Centinela y a tu criterio pareció funcionar fácilmente ya que el guardián de cabello negros comenzaba a recitar las cláusulas de su contrato para que su compañero reafirmará su propia parte del compromiso.

Una vez satisfecho, el joven de piel cobriza se puso de pie para ayudar a tu última invocación a levantarse y de manera algo cómica comenzar a inspeccionar e interrogar a Francisco sobre su estado físico y niveles de energía.

Lo cual tenía sentido debido a las circunstancias en las que se separaron.

Finalizada la revisión, viste a Miguel tomar de la mano al _Elemental_ de tez morena para acercarlo al grupo (que se había mantenido al margen de la conversación) y realizar la introducción contigo.

"Y este pequeñín es nuestro nuevo Invocador", le escuchaste decir.

"¡Hey!", no pudiste evitar reclamar ante la exposición.

"Bueno ciertamente es bastante más joven de lo esperado... es un cachorro humano", dijo tu más reciente invocación provocando que el grupo bufaran al intentar no soltar una risa ante tu mirada en blanco, "pero es nuestro líder así que no seamos irrespetuosos con él"

El grupo aceptó haciendo cortas afirmaciones vocales pero sabías que dentro de poco no tardarían en molestarte de nuevo sobre tu corta edad.

Igualmente nunca te habías preguntado si sería malo tener un favorito hasta ahora.

Sebastián les recibió con la cena lista y el campamento armado cuando surgieron del cráter, saludando a su nuevo compañero y comentando que realmente había preocupado al grupo entero con su pequeña travesura resultando en un Francisco apenado por hacerlos pasar por eso.

Miguel rápidamente había saltado a su defensa diciendo que ya le había hecho prometer que no lo haría nunca más.

Más entrada la noche, le preguntaste a tu primera invocación si era normal que Ópalo Azul fuera tan sobre protector.

"Bueno ahora que lo mencionas...", comenzó el rubio observando la escena de dicha _Gema_ tomando asiento más cerca de lo usual de su protegido, "oh, por todos los diamantes... está embelesado"

La cara de sorpresa de Rodocrosita te hizo reír.

Sólo que contrario a Ametrino, su hermano mayor tomó cartas en el asunto vertiginosamente cuando apenas desmantelado el campamento tomó a Crisoprasa de la mano nuevamente para conducirlo hacia tu persona.

"_Invocador_", volteaste para ver la expresión seria de Ópalo Azul sobre ti, y sintiendo a los demás voltear hacia ustedes.

"¿Si?", parpadeaste confundido.

"Vengo a solicitar tu consentimiento", observaste a todos los testigos poner mayor atención a ustedes, "para galantear a mi compañero Francisco"

Discretamente volteaste hacia el aludido y lo observaste adquiriendo una coloración rojiza que se extendía hasta la punta de sus orejas cuando intentó ocultar su rostro. Regresaste tu mirada al enamorado y asentiste ante sus palabras.

Quien sonrió ampliamente para voltear hacia su protegido, ahora también interés amoroso, que le regresaba la sonrisa de manera más cohibida sin reprochar el acto cuando su pretendiente se mostraba feliz ante la aprobación a su pedido.

Interesante... al parecer era recíproco.

Escuchaste en el fondo a Ametrino y Dadoxylon preguntar si eso era posible, Combarbalita exponiendo el hecho que ambos eran _Gemas_ jóvenes por lo que quizás desconocían esto, y Rodocrosita explicando entre risas que era un protocolo poco usado pero admisible (ya que su raza anteponía el deber) en servicio. Amatista suspirando divertido y diciendo que su compañero realmente estaba buscando crear un **Contrato Bilateral de Enlace** a este paso.

Observando al par no pudiste evitar sonreír y contemplar que esta aventura te abría las puertas a nuevos hechos, realmente no podías esperar por aprender más junto a esta nueva y especial familia.


	7. Contrasentido [Super Poderes/Alma Gemela]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Prompts] Super Poderes/Alma Gemela  
[Resumen] A veces sólo tenemos que ver las cosas desde un punto positivo.

Nacer con superpoderes no era raro en la época en la que Miguel Prado vivía, al contrario era "pan de cada día".

El detalle era qué hacías con dicha habilidad, como era de esperar algunos la usaban para el bien común, otros para su propio beneficio y finalmente aquellos sólo para el mayor mal.

Se podría decir que a los ojos de muchos el peruano caía en la última categoría al hacer uso de su poder para divertirse. Pero teniendo en cuenta que su habilidad le era difícil de controlar causando destrozos sin proponérselo y luego ser culpado por ello desde temprana edad, Miguel finalmente había decidido dejar de auto compadecerse y sacar el mayor provecho a su situación una tarde de otoño en un parque después de un nuevo incidente con su superpoder.

Así que al presente momento de su vida el joven adulto de ojos marrones terminó adoptando la identidad del villano _Inductor_ (según noticieros y periódicos aunque él se veía más como una clase de antihéroe) para practicar con sus poderes y de paso divertirse un poco en su monótona vida como asalariado en una firma de seguros.

Era una sensación tan liberadora cada noche al colocarse su máscara y de paso también una forma de conocer personajes tan excéntricos e interesantes en sus patrullajes.

Algunos le habían abierto los ojos a ciertas cosas y a veces él era quien ayudaba a desenvolver alguna revelación en alguno de sus compañeros de juergas.

A pesar de todo Miguel tenía sus reglas bien establecidas en este juego:

1\. Nada de "maldades" cerca de lugares concurridos, especialmente hospitales o escuelas, Miguel tenía honor y eso le determinaba no causar mal a los heridos e indefensos.

2\. Causar daños reversibles de ser posible; especialmente cuando se trataban de áreas públicas; sabía que entre los trabajadores debía a ver alguien que pudiera siempre regresar las cosas a su estado original sin mucho esfuerzo.

3\. Nunca involucrar civiles que no fueran parte del juego; nunca caería tan bajo para usar rehenes en caso de ser acorralado por la policía, superheroes u otros vigilantes. Además con su hermano trabajando en la comisaría era fácil "escabullirse" de entre las rejas.

4\. Siempre dejar anotado para su esposo donde estaría, con quienes y a que hora calculaba regresar a casa. Siempre cabía la posibilidad que se le fuera el tiempo "jugando" con sus amigos.

Miguel se miró en el espejo de su baño tarareando una melodía pegadiza que escucho en el metro el otro día y sonrió al pensar en su esposo; de todo lo que su poder pudo traerle... un esposo fue lo que menos espero.

Se acomodó sus guantes mientras peinaba su cabello hacia un lado para encubrir mejor su identidad civil y estaba por ponerse su máscara cuando la voz de su amor se escuchó a lo lejos.

"Migueeeee, ¿¡vas a regresar temprano o te pongo la cena para llevar!?"

Ah sí, sí, había sido el turno de cocinar de su cónyuge. Tomando algo de aire, el antihéroe le respondió:

"¡Para llevar, hoy pienso verme con los demás para una noche larga!"

"¡Okay!"

Bendito sea su marido por ser tan comprensivo y permitirle este estilo de vida (siempre y cuando tuviera mucho cuidado) y darle una cena caliente para sus escapadas.

Rió un poco para practicar su risa malvada cuando viera a sus amigos y hacer su entrada (eso siempre encrespaba a un chileno con el que tenía una amistad basada en joderse el uno al otro) cuando la voz de su compañero de vida nuevamente resonó.

"¿¡Quieres que coloque pan de ajo!?"

Oh sí, eso sonaba divino para comer en el frescor de la noche, un pan calientito mientras platicaba con sus amigos en el receso de sus travesuras.

"¡SIIIII!", se aclaró la garganta para retomar su práctica y de pronto recordó algo, "¡pero ponlo aparte que si no luego se pone aguadoooo!"

"¡Okaaaay!"

Muy bien, ¿en qué se quedó?

¡Ah si, su risa malvada!

Media hora después, ya ataviado en sus ropajes de súper humano Migue salió del baño para dirigirse a la entrada de su casa donde un joven de cabellos castaños le esperaba con una lonchera y capa en manos.

Francisco Burgos si que era el pináculo de un buen esposo.

Y junto a él eran la mejor pareja del universo.

Cualquiera que se atreviera a contradecir esa verdad, tendría una probada de los poderes electromagnéticos de su servidor.

Dándose un beso, Francisco pasó la lonchera a su pareja, quien le miraba detrás de su máscara, después de colocarse la capa sobre uno de sus hombros para cubrir la mitad de su cuerpo.

"¿Seguro que no quieres venir?", le invitó nuevamente el peruano.

"Quizás la próxima", ya tenía un rato que no veía a los demás, "Además mi poder no es de gran ayuda"

"Va, ya lo prometiste", ver reír a su '_malvado_' esposo siempre le hacía sonreír, "además tu ecolocalización sería de gran ayuda a la hora de escapar"

El ecuatoriano no pudo evitar que una risa escapara de sus labios.

"Ya veremos, ya veremos", abriendo la puerta y ver la capa ondearse a la distancia mientras le despedía hicieron que Francisco recordará aquel momento en que conoció al que sería su futuro esposo.

_En la banca de un parque, durante una fresca tarde de otoño, un chico de no más de dieciséis años reía abiertamente mientras se encontraba empapado de pies a cabeza luego que una toma de agua explotará sin razón aparente; aunque claramente el chico de cabellos negros a su lado con una expresión de pesadez sentado al otro extremo de dicha banca era la razón por la que aconteció el suceso previo._

_"Lo siento", exclamó el muchacho a su lado._

_"No pasa nada, no pasa nada", comentó Francisco._

_"Pero estás empapado y tus cosas...", intento explicar un Miguel cargado de culpa._

_"Eh, no hay nada que no se pueda salvar con ayuda de unos amigos", le restó importancia el 'afectado'._

_"¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo después de lo qué pasó?", ahora el curioso era el peruano un poco intrigado por conocer quizás a la única persona que en lugar de enfadarse con él, veía que realmente se había tratado de un accidente y no le tachaba como un villano._

_"Bueeeeeno...", meditó el castaño oscuro por unos minutos para después sonreír al chico de cabellos negros, "no todos los días alguien me encuentra tan atractivo que hace explotar algo"_

_Que la cara de Miguel se tornara tan roja como un tomate era decir poco. Lo que provoco la risa de Pancho nuevamente pero esta vez el otro chico se le unió gradualmente hasta que él también reía abiertamente._

_"Francisco, pero puedes decirme Pancho"_

_"Miguel"_

_"Bien 'Migue' ¿piensas invitarme a salir o sólo con mojarme te basto?"_

_"Ahora que lo dices... ¿no será que el que estuvieras usando camisa blanca fuera parte de tu plan para seducirme en primer lugar?"_

_"Aaah, tenemos un chico astuto, ¿eh?"_

_"Ven, mi casa esta cerca..."_

_"¿Ni un café primero?"_

_"PARA QUE TOMES UN BAÑO Y PONGA A SECAR TUS ROPAS MIENTRAS TE PRESTO UNA MUDA"_

_La risa del ecuatoriano se esparció por todo el parque mientras seguía a un colorado peruano en dirección a su casa._

El resto ya se lo imaginaran pues en la actualidad Miguel y Francisco son un feliz matrimonio con sus ocasionales escapadas nocturnas para disfrutar en plenitud de sus superpoderes.


	8. Encuentros en Verano [Primer Amor/Infancia]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Prompts] Primer Amor/Infancia  
[Resumen] De como Miguel conoció a su primer amor.

La playa realmente era una hermosa vista para los ojos, con sus aguas brillando bajo los rayos del Sol, la sensación de tus pies entre la arena, el sonido de las olas rompiendo contra la orilla con las gaviotas graznando sobre sus cabezas y finamente ese caracterisco olor a sal.

Realmente era un espléndido lugar para un pequeño Miguel de ocho años que no podia esperar a disfrutar sus vacaciones de verano en la cabaña que rentó su familia para dos semanas.

Jugaría en el mar, construiría gigantescos castillos de arena, comería mucho helado y... y...

Su lista mental se vio interrumpida cuando sintió un pequeño tirón en su mano y al voltear a ver había un pequeño de cuatro años, un año mayor que su hermanito, tomándolo de la mano antes de voltear y sonreírle ante la confundida mirada de Miguel.

¿De dónde había venido este pequeño?

El pequeño peruano volteó hacia todos lados buscando a la familia del pequeñín de cabellos castaños que ahora se encontraba dando saltos en la arena cuando una ola se acercaba lo suficiente a sus pies.

Su familia no debía estar lejos porque el menor estaba usando un traje de baño, ¿quizás sus padres estaban distraídos en el restaurante del complejo de cabañas?

"¡Ay Dios! ¡Panchito ahí estas!", se escucho una voz femenina proveniente de la izquierda.

El niño de ocho años se quedo mudo cuando vio venir a una mujer en sus veintes de cabellos castaños oscuro y bonitos ojos verdes en un bikini y pareo corriendo en su dirección.

¿Era una super modelo? Porque parecía una súper modelo.

"¡Pancho!", el aludido sólo saludo a la chica como si fuera lo que esperaba de él, "no nos des esos sustos, bendito niño", la joven mujer notó entonces a su primo tomado de la mano de un niño mayor, "Ay, Panchito tan pequeñín y coqueto"

El nene solo se rió ante lo dicho.

"Muchas gracias por cuidar de Panchito", el niño de cabello oscuro sólo asintió y la joven adulta volteo en dirección al complejo, "¡CATA YA LO ENCONTRÉ!"

Acto seguido una chica de unos quince años de piel más morena apareció y abrazó a Pancho y después regañarle. Le explicó a su prima mayor que sólo había volteado para checar a Roro (quizás otro primo o hermano) y Pancho se había ido de la zona de juegos.

Ambas chicas se miraron por unos segundos en silencio.

"¡RODRIGO!", tan pronto como llego la chica menor se fue corriendo a buscar al susodicho y la mayor le siguió llevándose a su inesperada compañía luego de agradecer nuevamente a Miguel con su primo diciéndole adiós.

Esa noche durante la cena el mayor de los hermanos le contó a sus padres y abuelo sobre su pequeña aventura. Su hermanito Julio, de tres años, dando brincos en su silla alta que quería jugar también con ellos y su abuelo le sugirió que debería intentar hacer amigos si habia otros niños.

Miguel sólo hizo una mueca, él ya era un niño grande y no tenía porque jugar con niños chiquitos... sólo Julio era la excepción.

Pero a la mañana siguiente Pancho se encontraba nuevamente de la mano de Miguel que suspiraba ya que en esta ocasión habia sido Julio quien había entablado un tipo de conversación con el otro menor y lo había traído a su búsqueda de objetos brillantes.

Todo bajo la supervisión del hermano mayor y permiso de las primas.

Al menos Rodrigo aún era muy pequeño (apenas dos añitos) para seguirles el paso y se habia quedado escarbando la arena junto a su hermana y el novio de ella.

"Migue, mira, mira", el aludido volteo al tiempo que veía a su nuevo encargo acercarse y entregarle un concha que brillaba bonito bajo el Sol. La colocaron en el contenedor de plástico que cargaba.

Unos minutos despues, Julio regresaba con otro niño tomados de la mano (de la misma edad de Pancho) llamado Daniel.

¿En qué momento su hermanito diviso al otro niño?

Mejor dicho, ¿en qué momento se había convertido él en niñero?

El nuevo niño era más risueño y parecía hablar de muchas cosas con su hermanito que respondía feliz también, en un extraño lenguaje que solo niños de esa edad parecían entender hasta el pequeño ecuatoriano se habia unido a la platica dejando al mayor con la mirada en blanco sobre ellos.

"¡DAAAAANI!", la nueva voz hizo voltear a la más reciente amistad de Julio y vio venir a tres niños más.

El peruano suspiro, al menos ellos debían tener su edad.

Un rubio llamado Martín , un rubio cenizo que le decían Sebas y un castaño conocido como Manu se acercaron, tenían doce, nueve y ocho años respectivamente.

Al parecer Dani al no poder seguir el ritmo de sus mayores se había separado para jugar y cuando los primos y su amigo voltearon a verle, sólo habia aire... y el pánico cundió.

Miguel ofreció un disculpa en nombre de su hermanito quien se venía todo menos arrepentido, en lugar de eso había tomado al primo menor del trío y habían empezado a correr hacia la orilla de la playa para jugar.

Sólo Pancho se mantenía de su mano como le habia pedido su prima Catalina de no alejarse y al sentir su mirada le sonrió. El peruano sonrió de vuelta.

La tarde se pasó rápidamente con sus nuevos amigos haciendo competencias entre ellos mientras los menores se entretenían entre ellos saltando las olas hasta que Dani cayó y comenzó a llorar provocando el pánico en sus compañeros de juegos.

Miguel y Martin tuvieron que correr para tranquilizar a sus respectivos familiares con Manu tomando de la mano a Pancho al ver a su niñero ocupado.

Calmados los menores, todo el grupito se habia propuesto hacer un castillo de arena por el resto de la tarde.

Y el pequeño peruano no entenderia, hasta mucho más adelante en su vida, que se había encelado cuando su amigo Manu era el nuevo centro de atencion de Panchito platicando continuamente al hacer la fosa alrededor del castillo.

¡El encargado de cuidarlo era él, no ese chileno!

Además su hermano estaba bastante entretenido haciendo las torres con Dani bajo la guía de Sebastián; Martín habia comentado en ir por bebidas a su hotel porque luego de unas horas bajo el Sol la sed se hacía presente.

Inclusive despues de despedirse del otro grupo y prometer jugar mañana, sobre todo por los menores, Migue se encontraba aún algo molesto mientras el pequeño castaño decía entre balbuceos que se habia divertido mucho con Manu.

Esa noche el abuelo de los hermanos levantaba una ceja observando al mayor de sus nietos molesto hasta que le mostró el helado que habia comprado aprovechando que los padres habían tomado una noche para ellos.

El día siguiente el pequeño peruano estaba más que listo con Julio en mano y casi saltando sobre su sitio esperando que sus papás le dieran el si para ir a jugar al mar. Hoy le demostraría a Pancho que él era más divertido.

Fue una sorpresa bastante grande al llevar a la zona de juegos notar que Manu se estaba despidiendo de las primas y sus respectivos novios llevándose al otro niño de la mano platicando entre sí.

¡Ah no, eso si que no, él conoció a Pancho primero!

Se apresuro, haciendo correr a Julio, para alcanzarlos.

"¡Pancho, Manu! Hola"

"Hey"

"Migue"

"¿Qué haces por acá?"

"Ah, bueno vine por Pancho, ayer me señalo para acá cuando jugábamos diciendo que su familia estaba aquí"

"Ah, ya veo... bueno no te preocupes por eso mañana yo lo llevo"

"No es pro-"

"Yo insisto"

"Ooookay"

Si no fuera por los menores pidiendo ir a jugar, la tensión entre ambos niños de ochos años hubiera sido más palpable.

Al final del día, el abuelo de los hermanos se encontraba más curioso por la dualidad en el ánimo de sus nietos; mientras Julio balbuceaba feliz sobre sus nuevos amigos especialmente un tal Dani, Migue (usualmente social) se mantenía hermético sobre su tarde.

Su curiosidad fue mayor que su razón y al día siguiente se encontraba siguiendo discretamente a sus nietos con la excusa de tomar un poco de sol pero lejos del gentío de la playa del complejo.

Y tuvo que contener su risa al ver los celos claramente en el rostro de su nieto mayor cuando apenas aparecía otro niño castaño, su "vecinito" corría para jugar con él ignorando casi en su totalidad a Migue... aunque el rubio mayor también parecía afectado por el robo de la atencion del castaño mayor.

Aaah, esta juventud precoz.

Pero era su deber como abuelo favorito ayudar a su nieto, Julio tenía todo asegurado ya con Dani, así que tomo su cartera y llamando a Martín le entrego el dinero y le dijo que fuera a comprar algunas golosinas para todos y quizáaaas insinuó que llevara a alguien con él para ayudarle.

Tenía que darle crédito al rubio... este rápidamente fue donde Manu para pedirle su ayuda y decirle a su otro primo de cuidar a todos para partir feliz con el pequeño chileno a su lado a la tienda.

Su nieto mayor, tan sagaz como su abuelo, tomó el lugar donde su 'rival' habia estado y rápidamente robado la atención del pequeño castaño para continuar jugando a escarbar en la arena.

El cambio esa noche fue súbito ya que ambos nietos estaban de buen humor luego de pasar tiempo con sus amiguitos haciendo reír al abuelo ante la mirada confundida de su hijo y nuera.

Así pasaron las dos semanas para ambos hermanos con ayuda del abuelito.

Obviamente el ultimo día de vacaciones era comprensible que Julio rompiera en llanto porque tenía que despedirse de Dani luego que le dijeran que no podía ir con ellos y Migue estaba consolando a un pequeño Pancho que soltaba algunas lagrimas intentando limpiarse el rostro con su puño porque su nuevo amigo se iba lejos.

Ah, hora de intervenir de nuevo.

A pedido del adulto mayor, el grupo de amigos se junto para una foto de recuerdo y pidiendo las direcciones electrónicas a los parientes adultos de los menores prometió mandar las fotos.

En un par de años sus nietos podrían tener sus propias cuenta sociales para reencontrarse con sus primeros amores.

Ah, que buen abuelo era.

De ese momento ya habían pasado casi dieciséis años...

Miguel se encontraba en su oficina cuando de pronto su celular comenzó a vibrar de manera casi desesperada y sólo conocía a una persona capaz de eso.

Su hermano Julio.

Después de leer casi diez veces su nombre y algunos stickers llegó al chisme.

[Mira lo que encontré después que mamá me hizo acomodar los albumes de fotos del abuelo]

Adjunto venía la version digital de una vieja foto que su abuelo imprimió de vacaciones pasadas donde se veía un variado grupo de niños posando, entre ellos los dos hermanos.

[Y no creerás lo que tenía anotado atrás]

La siguiente imagen tardo un poco en cargar pero cuando terminó por desplegarse podía apreciarse los nombres de cada uno de los niños a modo de memoria y la fecha del evento. Además de un pequeño mensaje de su ya difunto abuelo.

_Suerte en el amor atte. el mejor abuelo del mundo_

Todo aquel que mirará a Miguel en ese instante se reiría de la expresión de absoluta incredulidad que cruzaba su rostro e ignorando los registros que tenía que terminar abrió facebook para buscar a '_Francisco Burgos_', la búsqueda fue un poco tediosa al haber varios resultados... pero fue en el décimo intento que la imagen de un chico muy pero muuuuy parecido a Panchito le sonreía desde su foto de perfil.

Su celular volvió a vibrar como poseso y sólo podía intuir que su hermanito también había realizado las mismas acciones con él y habia tenido suerte, sin embargo sólo vio el último mensaje.

[Adivina quien tiene una cita este fin de semana!!aaaaaa!!aaaa!!!]

_Sticker de gato gritando._

[OMG JULIO CÓMO]

[Obviamente fue mi encanto masculino]

Migue intento contener su risa pero estaba feliz por su hermano y mando una solicitud de amistad a '_Pancho Burgos_', no tardo mucho en ser aceptada.

Mirando por sobre sus hombros, el joven trabajador abrió un chat directo.

[Hola! Quizás no me recuerdes pero nos conocimos hace muchooooo tiempo atrás en la playa]

[Miguel hmmmm... el niñero que mis primas alabaron por permitir que pasaran tiempo con sus novios, ahora esposos, al cuidarme por las tardes?]

[El mismo y felicidades a tus primas]

[OMG, esto es increíble... Manu no lo va a creer]

Migue se mordió el labio inferior y respiro profundo.

[Oh, tienes contacto con el chileno?]

[Si! Es mi mejor amigo resulto que vivíamos cerca, en realidad tengo contacto con casi todos excepto ustedes!]

Aún había oportunidad, ¡si si si si!

[Sabias que Manu y Martin se hicieron novios hace unos años? Fue una relación a distancia por chats pero ahora están viviendo juntos. Ah! y Sebastián esta comprometido con un brasileño llamado Luciano que conoció en la misma playa pero tiempo después]

Gracias abuelo por estos pequeños milagros.

[Y Dani me esta diciendo que va a tener un cita este fin de semana]

[Con mi hermano]

[Jaja que pequeño es el mundo!!]

[En verdad que si... y tú?]

[Y yo?]

Checando rápidamente, Migue aprecio el hecho que Francisco no vivía tan alejado, fácilmente podía conducir para encontrarse.

[Tienes planes para este fin semana?]

[Mmmm depende, me estas preguntando o me estas invitando a salir?]

¡Oh jo jo, Panchito!

[La segunda definitivamente]

[Te parece bien el viernes después de las 6PM ir a un bar que conozco en el centro?]

Ajeno al ecuatoriano, Miguel estaba dando vueltas en su silla para contestar luego de su mini festejo.

[Me parece perfecto, te veo ahí?]

[Si, ahora te paso la ubicación]

Con la ubicación guardada, el mayor de los hermanos rápidamente mando un mensaje a Julio para contarle las nuevas buenas. Y cada hermano desde sus respectivos lugares agradecen al abuelo por ser tan genial.


	9. Rutina Sabatina [Cocina/Acuerdos]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Prompts] Cocina/Acuerdos  
[Resumen] Una mañana típica de sábado en la residencia Prado-Burgos
> 
> Aclaraciones:  
Creo que fue la entrega más corta de la semana hasta ahora jaja

Aunque la cocina era naturalmente el dominio de Miguel, el ecuatoriano no se quedaba atrás cuando se trataba de cocinar para ambos. Había un acuerdo mutuo en el que se dividirán los días para que fuera equitativo.

Esto usualmente recaía en quien haría el desayuno y la cena, ya que sus comidas solían ser lonches preparados con las sobras del último; sólo los fines de semana jugaban piedra, papel y tijera para ver quién cocinaría el sábado; con el perdedor cocinando el domingo, en el caso que no tuvieran algún evento o comida con sus amigos.

Ahora era el turno de cocinar de Francisco mientras su pareja estaba tomando una ducha para empezar el día; y esa mañana se le había apetecido unos hot cakes con miel, así que se encontraba batiendo la mezcla, tomando un cucharón con una pequeña porción y dejándolo caer sobre el sartén caliente

Porque a diferencia de los que preparaba el peruano, que eran muy esponjosos y perfectamente redondos; el ecuatoriano prefiere prepararlos delgados y más anchos, para que fuera más fácil ponerles miel o mermelada, enrollarlos y comerlos a mordiscos.

El sonido de pasos contra el suelo de baldosas le dijo que su pareja había entrado a la cocina luego de terminar su ducha. Y que unas gotas cayeran a su nuca se lo confirmó al dar un brinco por lo frió

La risa de Miguel le hizo voltear.

Y antes que pudiera replicarle sobre secar mejor su cabello, el peruano le plantó un beso lento que Francisco respondió con igual intensidad.

Para luego sentir que la espátula desaparecía de su mano.

"HEY ES MI TURNO"

"PERO YO TENGO LA ESPÁTULA DEL PODEEEER"

"MIGUEEE"

"PANCHOOO"

El ecuatoriano estiro la mano en espera del instrumento de cocina con su pareja exagerando su reacción ante tan cruel trato hacia su persona.

"Pero mira no más, se está quemando el hot cake"

Y el muy bendito se atrevió a tomar el sartén y usar la espátula para darle vuelta.

"Listo, ¡he salvado el día!"

Concluyendo su épico relato con una pose de victoria.

Provocando la risa del castaño quien sólo negaba divertido con la cabeza.

"Ya te divertiste ahora regrésame eso que tengo que continuar cocinando"

"Pero Panchiiiiitooooo"

"Nada de peros"

"¿No escuchas eso?"

"¿Escuchar qué?"

"El llamado de la cocina por miiiii: Miiiiiigueeeeeeee"

La risa de Francisco no se hizo esperar.

Si, tenían un acuerdo para dividirse los días para cocinar, pero no significaba que el amo todopoderoso de la cocina (como se auto designa Miguel) lo fuera a respetar si es que podía para salirse con la suya.

No es que a Pancho le importará mucho, simplemente era divertido darle la contraria a su compañero e intentar convencerlo de dejarlo cocinar.

Con el chico de cabellos negros al mando, se sentó en la mesa en espera de un humeante plato de hot cakes como Migue sabían que le gustaban.


	10. Si Tú eres Feliz, Di 'Miau' [Nekotalia/Suegros]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Prompts] Nekotalia/Suegros  
[Resumen] Nada detiene a un gato callejero de su objetivo.

De todas las cosas en su vida, el ser dueño de otro ser vivo dependiente de él había estado muy abajo en la lista de prioridades de Manuel. Sin embargo no podía evitar sentirse orgulloso cuando las notificaciones del instagram de su bebé "Panchito" explotaban debido a la última publicación.

Si le hubieran dicho al chileno que en el transcurso de unos meses, su novio Martín y él serían los padres de una pequeña pelusa café con ojitos chocolate que gusta ronronear hecho bolita sobre su pecho durante las siestas ...bueno seguramente el Manuel de ese entonces se hubiera reído de aquello.

¡Para empezar ni novio habría tenido!

Pero fue gracias a un pequeño maullido que llamó su atención un día regresando de clases que conocería a Martín, al ver al rubio mirando debajo de un carro (el suyo en específico) intentando llamar la atención de una pequeña criatura.

Un gato bebé color café.

Cuento corto, su no-mascota de ese entonces decidió que sería una espléndida idea meterse bajo el capó, lo que forzó a ambos chicos a entablar conversación mientras intentaban localizar al minino entre los cables del motor. Conversación que se extendió a ambos sentados en la sala de espera de una veterinaria donde le darían un chequeo al pequeñín.

Meses después de una custodia compartida sobre Panchito, Martín se declaró tan casualmente al otro padre mientras jugaba con su hijo adoptivo y el castaño había aceptado.

De eso unos dos años y el minúsculo gatito ahora era un hermoso y adorable felino que le gustaba retozar bajo el sol, hacerse bolita para dormir con sus papis y comer en el balcón adaptado a sus gustos y necesidades.

Además contaba con muchos fans siguiendo sus cuentas sociales al verlo salir a explorar sus alrededores, portando su pechera y correa guiando a sus papás. Aparentemente tenía la misma alma de explorador que su padre rubio (quien resultó ser un ávido caminante), al punto de nadar en agua poco profunda si iban de paseo a la playa para estar en compañía de su familia.

Todo era perfecto... o lo sería si no fuera por un no tan pequeño detalle.

Manuel tomó un sorbo de su té mientras por el rabillo de su ojo observaba a Pancho estirarse después de una siesta y dirigirse hacia una de las ventana que daban a un árbol que estaba a la altura justa para que de entre la hojas apareciera un gato de pelaje semilargo color negro.

Él cual parecía pavonearse un poco con su cola en alto mientras se acercaba a la ventana y del otro lado de la malla sentarse para maullar por Pancho, quien se acercaba y ambos frotaban la barrera que les separaba.

Así es... su bebé andaba de pololo con un salvaje...

¿Donde se habían equivocado?

Martín rió ante la reacción de su novio cuando le descubrió la primera vez con 'Migue', como le puso al intruso, intentando abrirse paso a rasguños por la malla metálica. Manu llegó para detenerlo antes que arruinara la ventana y habló seriamente con su bebé sobre los peligros de una relación con un callejero.

El video por cierto se había hecho meme en las redes cuando el argentino creyó que era buena idea hacer un live con su novio castaño hablando muy seriamente mientras el felino casero se dedicaba a asearse a si mismo.

Pero esa peste negra no había desaparecido, al contrario el chileno estaba convencido que el felino callejero tenía algo contra él porque muy curiosamente siempre se presentaba cuando Manu se encontraba en casa.

El rubio de la casa encontraba cómica la situación pero decidió complacer a su pareja al intentar capturar al callejero para ver si mínimo estaba limpio, si buscaba una relación seria con su pequeño.

Pero Migue era escurridizo para capturar.

Aunque siempre volvía cuando Pancho maullaba desde la ventana apareciendo triunfante al otro lado con su cola en alto.

Ambos humanos sólo suspiraron y rápidamente se acostumbraron a la rutina de tener un visitante más durante las noches, quizás dejando un poco de agua y comida afuera para el pololo, porque nadie los iba a tachar de malos suegros.

Al menos el video de las serenatas de Migue a Panchito era el furor en las redes.


	11. Cobro por Confidencialidad [Amor a primera vista]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Prompts] Amor a primera vista  
[Resumen] Los amigos siempre están presentes para darte ese empujón ... especialmente a costa de tu dinero.

De todas las cosas que Miguel podría estar realizando... espiar una florería no era la más sensata.

¡Pero había una razón muy poderosa detrás de sus acciones!

Una razón de amable sonrisa y cálidos ojos color chocolate.

Más concretamente, le gustaba el empleado de la florería... y mucho.

Pero no se atrevía aún a acercarse para pedirle una cita...

Sobre todo porque sabría que sus dos amigos Manuel y Martín no dejarían de molestarle si se enteraban.

No, no... era mejor dejarlo así por ahora.

Lo que el peruano no contaba era que dos figuras oscuras se asoman por detrás de él hacia el mismo punto que él observaba.

A un chico castaño entregando un arreglo florar a un cliente.

El peruano tuvo que tragarse el grito cuando una mano se poso sobre su hombro y volteo de manera mecánica y gradual hacia atrás.

A los rostros sonrientes de sus amigos con un brillo en sus ojos que no auguraba nada bueno para él.

"Entonces fue amor a primera vista cuando fuiste a recoger un encargo de tu madre", resumía el rubio con el chileno detrás de él comiendo un pan dulce escuchando atento.

"Sí", confirmó el chico de cabellera oscura mientras miraba una polilla imaginaria abandonar su cartera casi vacía para sobornar a esos dos en una cafetería.

"Bueno Pancho es un chico sencillo", comentaba el castaño del trío mientras daba otra mordida a su pan, "no creo que sea complicado que sólo vayas y le invites a salir"

"¿Tú le conoces?"

"Desde primaria"

"Y nunca nos los presentaste.... ¿por quéeee?"

El chileno tuvo el descaro de solamente encogerse de hombros pero su compañero argentino decidió intervenir antes que una pelea se diera.

"Bueno pero ahora sabes que tienes una fuente de primera mano, ¿no?"

"Uuugh, sí", aunque fuera ESE chileno.

"Entonces qué estás esperando, ve allá y pídele una cita", ordenó Martín.

Wow, wow.. qué estaba pasando aquí.

"A menos que seas gallina", Miguel sintió la pedrada muy contundentemente.

"¡YO NO SOY NINGÚN GALLINA!"

Y así fue como decidido se dirigió hacia la florería a preguntarle al chico lindo del mostrador si quería salir con él, ante la sorprendida expresión del objeto de sus deseos.

De vuelta en el café, Martín y Manuel se miraban entre sí.

"Te apuesto a que termina exclamando a los cuatro vientos que se quiere casar luego"

"Entonces yo apuesto a que le va a cocinar a las dos semanas en su casa"

"Va, ¿cuanto?"

"100 pesos", balbuceo el castaño con un poco de pan en la boca.

Manuel parpadeó al sentir los labios del otro en su mejilla.

"¡¡WEON DIJE PESOS NO BESOS!!"


	12. Puntos Extras [Diferencia de Edad/Académicos]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Prompts] Diferencia de Edad/Académicos  
[Resumen] A veces se tienen que aprovechar las oportunidades que la vida te da... aún si fue por completo error.
> 
> Aclaraciones:  
Corrijo esta fue el aporte más corto lol

La estridente risa de Manuel era todo lo que se oía en aquel pequeño cuarto de campus donde el chileno vivía mientras en su cama con el rostro hundido en una de sus almohadas se encontraba su mejor amigo Francisco, completamente rojo hasta la punta de sus orejas.

"BASTA MANUEL"

"YA YA"

"TE SIGUES RIENDO"

"ES QUE WEON..."

"NO LO DIGAS"

"PERO WEON..."

"NO..."

"ES QUE PUCHA, COMO TE LE FUISTE A INSINUAR ACCIDENTALMENTE AL PROFESOR PRADO"

"MANUEL TE PEDÍ QUE NO DIJERAS Y NO SÉ... NO SÉ CUANDO LO DIJE SE ESCUCHÓ MEJOR EN MI CEREBRO"

El susodicho estaba intentando no desternillarse de la risa con los gruñidos del ecuatoriano de fondo.

"Bueno, modo zen... modo zen pfff... y ¿qué harás?"

"¿Cómo qué qué haré ?, ¡NADA!"

"Pues yo he escuchado que al profesor le gustan jovencitos y tiernitos"

"¡¡¡¡MANUEL!!!!"

Francisco gruñía más contra la almohada decidiendo empujar a su ex-mejor amigo de la cama con un pie.

Era una pequeña venganza que podía costearse después de la vergüenza de al intentar pedir créditos extras... le hizo entender al profesor que no le molestaría... acostarse con él.

Lo peor de todo es que si lo pensaba bien...

El "profe" no estaba nada mal...

Y si lo que decía Manuel era cierto...

NO NO NO

CÉNTRATE FRANCISCO

Pero... y ¿si?

Manuel intentó recuperar el aire desde el suelo pero Francisco mató su objetivo de vida.

"... ¿Crees que mínimo me dé tres puntos extras si lo hago con él?"

"Me mueroooooooo"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me falto una idea más que publicar pero el tiempo me gano, así que quizás lo suba después.


End file.
